Chinese Sakura
by Lanturn
Summary: In ancient China, only the ones with power can be permitted to love royals. When Tomoyo fell in love with royal advisor Eriol, Sakura gave her the name of the Clow Mistress, so they can be together. But, does this mean she'll lose Syaoran forever? S+S E+T
1. The Lock

Disclaimer: Three words. Don't. Own. It.  
  
READ THIS! DON'T ROLL DOWN THE SCREEN!  
  
Lanturn: Hiya readers! I'm Lanti, and this is my first CCS fic! Basically all you need to know is the setting is ancient China, each chapter is in a different character's point of view, and there will be martial arts in this story because I love kung-fu. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Chapter 1: The Lock  
  
She closed one eye aiming the arrow at the target.  
  
Swish.  
  
Sakura's arrow point hit bulls-eye once again. The crowded cheered and applauded for the beautiful and talented nomad who wandered from place to place in China.  
  
My name is Tomoyo, a common tailor living in a busy city near the royal palace. My friend Sakura Kinomoto, is well...... someone who I call a 'wanderer'. Her family is very poor and destitute, so she travels alone from city to city performing her martial arts skills to earn a living.  
  
We are as close as sisters even though we have almost nothing in common. How did that happen? At the age of three, Sakura's mother died. My mom, back then, was a very wealthy merchant, and was willing to take Sakura in as her own child, but because mother despised Fugitaka badly, later she changed her mind saying she doesn't want to have anything to do with him.  
  
Last year, Sakura's father died too, and her big brother Touya married a woman named Kaho now living in Kaho's home. Sakura was off all by herself. That's when she came to visit me. I gladly lent her money, and she started to travel China all by herself earning money entertaining the commoners.  
  
I walked up to my dear friend after she finished her act, stiffing up my hand. "That was fantastic! You've improved so much!" I slashed a karate-chop her way.  
  
She blocked it with her foot swiftly just as I was about to slice her head off. She smiled. "Not bad reflexes either, huh? Long time no see Tomoyo."  
  
"You surely became so much better." I laughed as I ran up to hug her.  
  
"Nah. It was the fight card that did the trick." She held up a magical clow card her father left her after he struck death.  
  
"Oooh smaaart!" I grinned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My weaving shop:  
  
"Sooo, find a guy you like while you were away?" I asked as I unpacked her stuff in my room.  
  
Sakura laughed out loud. "Yeah right!" She replied sarcastically.  
  
I giggled "What? Not a single guy in the entire country decent enough for you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. But I do have a favor to ask you." "I'd be happy to help if I can, Sakura."  
  
She sighed. "Well, when I'm traveling from place to place, I know I easily lose things, or robbers would one day steal my belongings, so is it okay if you guard my Clow Cards for a while? I know you'll keep them very safe."  
  
"Is that all? Of course I'll do it, but do you want to keep the Fight or the Arrow to help you?"  
  
"Actually, I've already decided what cards to keep: The Fight, The Sword, The Shot, The Shield, The Power, and The Arrow Card. I've already told the rest of the cards that you'll be their new master for a while, so you can even use them to help you around your shop." Sakura handed me the Clow Book.  
  
CRASH! Our pleasant conversation was suddenly interrupted, when Naoko and Rika stormed out of their pottery store next door. "Robbery! Robbery!" They called out.  
  
Sakura and I raced to see what was the commotion all about. We entered their shop, and oh my god it was a mess! The shelves are all completely empty as broken pieces of their beautiful collection of vases and pottery scattered around on the wooden floor.  
  
"What happened Naoko?" I wiped her tears off with my handkerchief.  
  
"Two thieves barged into our store. (A/N: No, not Eriol and Syaoran.) One held a dagger up our necks as the other stole all our most valuable pottery. Then, they smashed up all the rest." Rika shuddered as she told us.  
  
"Oh that's just terrible! Did you get a good look at those two? Maybe Tomoyo and I could track them down, and force them to return the goods." Sakura suggested.  
  
Naoko stopped crying. "They both hid their faces under goofy masks, but the guy lied awfully a lot as he stole the pottery off the shelves. He said to the girl a mushroom could give you eternal life, if you marry in the nighttime you die earlier, and I forgot the rest. The girl looked as if she wanted to strangle him badly."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Wait a minute I think I've heard of them! There's a thief very well known for his lying named Yamazaki living around this city. Come on Tomoyo, let's go find him!" We dashed out asking the villagers where does that swindler live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In front of Takashi's home:  
  
Sakura was about to kick open the wooden door, but I stopped her to eavesdrop on the conversation inside.  
  
"Yamazaki, why in the world did you have to knock all that left over pottery in their shop? We stole these so we could sell them, and give the money to the destitute who can't support themselves, but you still could've left the two shop owners the rest of the vases." A feminine voice argued.  
  
"I knew that Chiharu! I accidentally knocked a vase down, hitting another vase next to, that vase hit another, and another, until every vase on the shelf tipped over and broke." A male voice replied.  
  
"Uhh, you suck at lying!"  
  
"That was actually the truth."  
  
I glanced at Sakura. "They were only trying to help the poor person who really needs the money. They don't steal for themselves. Just look at this place! This almost looks as bad as a homeless shelter!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "But still, lets make them return the goods, and we'll figure something out about their problem."  
  
I knocked politely on the door, and it swung open.  
  
Chiharu gasped. "Who are you?"  
  
"Never mind that. We are here to take back the goods to the pottery place."  
  
"Oh yeah? You think you can just take them from me?" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's take this outside! I hate to have to beat you up in your own house!"  
  
"No Sakura! Don't start a fight, we're here to do this peacefully........."  
  
She wouldn't listen. She is already having a great big catfight with Yamazaki in the streets with people crowded around to watch.  
  
I dragged Chiharu's sleeve, begging the horrified girl. "Please Miss! We are not here to start trouble. We know you aren't terrible people and are only trying to help the poor villagers! Please make your husband stop fighting! Sakura is very talented in martial arts, she might even accidentally kill him!"  
  
"Yamazaki! Stop fighting!" She cried out.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Sakura got tired and took out her sword. She slashed him right in the stomach, and he didn't dodge the attack in time. Yamazaki lied there........dead.  
  
"Sakura! How can you be so violent?" I kneeled in front of the dead body with Chiharu.  
  
Sakura too, was as shocked as ever. She called away the Sword Card, not knowing what to do next.  
  
Soon, the noisy villagers told guards that Sakura committed homicide, and the guards came running to take her away. Sakura was too afraid that her sword would kill more people, so she reluctantly was dragged away.  
  
"Chiharu, what's the punishment for killing a person?" I asked the sobbing lady.  
  
Yamazaki sat up. "I think it is getting locked up in jail for a few years."  
  
"Oh, that's just terrible. HEY! Aren't you supposed to be DEAD?"  
  
He scratched his head, and laughed nervously. Then he took off his shirt in front of everyone. Underneath was a very strong armor made of steel. "Hehehe. You see, I know people are all after me, so I wear this armor underneath my cloth all the time."  
  
I did not know what to say except "I'm glad you're okay. I apologize on Sakura's behalf. I wish you will return the goods. And, and, and I HAVE TO GO SAVE MY FRIEND!" I ran the direction towards the imperial palace.  
  
Wait a minute. I can never catch up to her by running. "Dash Card, release and dispel! Take me to your mistress!"  
  
Zooom! Swish, swish, BAM!  
  
I crashed into someone; fell down to the ground, and dash's magic effect stopped. This really isn't my day today.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry miss. I swear I did not see you there." A hand reached down to help me up.  
  
I got up myself, and glared into the stranger's handsome sapphire eyes. I just don't feel like talking and apologizing anymore. "Watch where you're going next time! And get a new pair of glasses if you can't see!" I shouted out rudely running off.  
  
Why did I have to be so mean? Poor guy. Out of everyone I should be shouting at today, I had to shout at him, who did nothing wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dungeon/jail where Sakura is being locked up:  
  
I leaned on the wall hiding myself, thinking up a way to get Sakura out. The guards guarding her both seem pretty scary.  
  
One of them is a woman wearing a black robe with flaming red hair playing with the key, throwing it up and down.  
  
The second one isn't even a person. It looks like a panther, or a very huge black cat. It showed off its ferocious sharp teeth every time Sakura tries to reach out and pet it's head.  
  
They call themselves Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. What weird names. After a few hours, they grew tired of watching Sakura, and soon they drifted to sleep.  
  
Now's my chance to bust Sakura out. I took out the clow book, searching for the Lock Card to unlock the cell. Ah ha hear it is!  
  
"Hi, remember me?" A somewhat familiar voice suddenly called out.  
  
I turned around, and sure enough, that same blue haired, blue-eyed man I bumped into today stood behind me leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms, evilly grinning.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: I hope you liked my first chapter, there will be more to come. Syaoran will come in the next chapter, so be patient. 


	2. The Sleep

Syaoran's POV  
  
Chapter 2: The Sleep  
  
"Master Prince Li" My servant Wei came up to me, bowing slightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ruby Moon wants me to tell you, a teenage girl killed a villager, she is now being held in the dungeon....." Wei went on and on.  
  
"So? What's the point? Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"She sensed the young girl has magic. Do you want to go down there and see for yourself?" Wei suggested.  
  
I nodded. Could this girl be the Clow Mistress the country has been searching for?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down in the jail:  
  
Three sleeping figures rested as I entered the dungeon. Ruby and Spinel awoken the moment I started to glare at them.  
  
"Prince Syaoran! Shhhh." Ruby pointed to the sleeping beauty.  
  
I took a close look at the girl, and tried to scan her mind of any magic. I have never been this puzzled and bewildered in my entire life. She seems so naïve and gentile, but indeed she does hold a good amount of magic. The problem is, her magic is just not enough for her to control the Clow Cards.  
  
Just then, Eriol appeared carrying a fainted girl in his arms.  
  
"Who's that?" We all asked simultaneously.  
  
"Oh her? She's just some weird girl with amazing speed who I bumped into on the streets today, then I followed her and it seems she wants to set her friend free, and then I ........."  
  
I cut him off "Okay okay. I don't need to know all the details, JUST SHUT UP HIIRAGIZAWA!"  
  
"Then how did she faint?" Spinel continued to ask.  
  
"Yeah, was she grossed to death, when she saw your ugly face?" I added chuckling.  
  
"Why, of course not, my cute little descendant. She fainted after I grabbed her and gave her a kiss." Eriol innocently smiled.  
  
No wonder the lady fainted.  
  
"Well anyway, what do you think we should do about THIS girl?" I pointed to the beautiful killer, who is still sleeping.  
  
"Wow! She has magic!" Eriol exclaimed impressively.  
  
"Yes, but she is way too weak to be the Card Mistress. What kind of magical creature do you think she is my cute little ancestor?" "Indeed, her powers are weak, but somehow I feel a special bond with her." Eriol got serious.  
  
"Then we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up." Said Spinel.  
  
"Fool. She's not going to be truthful about being clow mistress to a bunch of strangers." I whacked the beast.  
  
"Someone has to befriend her, and make her spill out her identity." Every pair of eyes awake stared at me.  
  
"What? Is there something funny on my face?"  
  
"Syaoran. It's up to you." Eriol patted my shoulder as he exited the jail still holding the fainted girl in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the palace:  
  
Ow my head hurts. How can I make the girl trust me?  
  
I can't reveal that I'm a prince, because people are afraid of royalty.  
  
I have to be nice and polite to earn her trust, and that's something I'm not really able to do.  
  
So to sum it up, instead of being a prince who needs answers, I have to turn into an unidentified polite freak. How's that any better?  
  
Anyway, moving on. She has to be with me all the time, or she might escape. How can I make her stick to me like glue?  
  
THAT'S IT! I GOT IT!  
  
"Meiling Meiling!" I rushed into my cousin's place.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need you to help me." I started to explain everything to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling sat on the throne as the servants pushed the so-called Clow Mistress inside.  
  
"Hi I'm princess Meiling, what's your name?" Meiling asked nicely.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. Unlike you, I'm not a stuck up princess, and I never will be. I'm just a plain commoner who killed a thief." The girl tossed back coolly.  
  
Meiling smiled. "I'll make this quick. Since you've admit you did kill a person, by the law, you have to face the consequences, and I......."  
  
Sakura shushed her. "I get it. I have to use my life to pay back the thief whose life I killed. It's very fair." She drew out her sword. "Take the damn thing and kill me already, right here right now."  
  
Wow! What a mentally ill yet brave person! I've never met a person not afraid of death. Especially when she's a girl!  
  
Meiling nodded. "There is no point of dying. You have two options. One, you serve jail for the next ten years. The second choice is you become my maid, and stay in the palace for a month, and I'll let you go."  
  
Sakura looked outraged. "You're kidding right? You're saying I either have a decade of life taken away from me, or I have to WAIT on YOUR hand and foot?"  
  
Sakura considered it for a while, and even though both options seems impossible to her, she finally decided. "I'll swallow my pride this once and agree to serve you for a month." She glared at Meiling.  
  
"Perfect" I grinned maliciously to myself standing on the balcony listening to the conversation. Now, we have her for an entire month. By then, I'll know if she's the Mistress or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god Eriol! You are still holding that fainted girl!" I ran up to my 'most trusted advisor' in the garden.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" Eriol affectionately touched the girl's pale cheek.  
  
"Put her down. I need you to do something for me." I ordered impatiently.  
  
"Party pooper." He muttered placing the girl on the grass next to the flowers.  
  
"Alright. Since you're so 'dependable' like my mother said, could you please find me a servant's costume? I have to go undercover and pretend to be Meiling's servant for a month, and befriend Sakura to find out if Sakura is really the Card Mistress or not."  
  
"You WHAT?!!!!????? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Just imagine my cute little descendant in a slave's costume rubbing MEILING'S feet!! HAHAHAHA!!! This is so hilarious!" Eriol rolled on the ground laughing loudly, but he was unaware that he had awoken the precious girl he's been holding for the past few hours.  
  
The amethyst eyed looked around, not having any idea where she is. Then she spotted me. I pointed to my crown giving her a 'tiny' hint.  
  
She covered her mouth in shock, recognizing that I'm a prince, and she's in a royal garden. She was about to bow to me, but I stopped her. I leaned down, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Your friend Sakura is fine. You better get out of this place, or this guy will rape you." I joked observing her expression as she spotted Eriol. (Who by the way is still laughing.)  
  
She slowly nodded, and dashed away without saying a single word. Man, Eriol was right, she 'does' have extremely amazing speed.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a hundred thousand years later, Eriol stopped laughing and realized the girl left.  
  
"I gotta go find her!" He started to run, but I seized him from behind.  
  
"She runs like a rabbit, with your poor speed, it'll take the rest of your life to track her down. Forget her, go to the weaving store right outside the palace, AND GET MY DAMN COSTUME!" I pushed him out of my sight.  
  
I groaned. I need a rest.  
  
BAM! I threw myself down on the grass wanting to take a nap, but I keep on hearing this small sound that sounds like somebody crying.  
  
I flipped.  
  
I turned.  
  
I plugged my ears.  
  
The crying still didn't stop.  
  
Standing up, I went to see who is disturbing me.  
  
The sound came from behind a big whipping willow. I gently lifted the branches to see who it was.  
  
Oh my god, Sakura?  
  
Am I seeing things right? One minute, she looks as if she's made of steel not even afraid of her own death, and now she's showing me tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
I took my crown off and approached the sad lady.  
  
"Hi, why are you crying?"  
  
"Get away. Leave me alone."  
  
"I mean no harm. I just want to help you." I persisted.  
  
"What's your name? Who are you?"  
  
"I am one of princess Meiling's slaves. My name is Xiao Lang." I lied.  
  
"Xiao Lang..... doesn't that mean 'little wolf'?" She wiped her tears away.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhh!" She resumed sobbing and wailing. "I'm so pathetic. I'm crying in front of a wolf cub!"  
  
"Well, it's not up to me to decide my own name. If it bothers you, call me Syaoran instead."  
  
"You're sweet." She giggled a little. "But too bad I can't tell you all my pain and worries, or why I'm crying."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I vowed to myself to not reveal my true personality to any living person. I hate that weak side of me. I care too much about my pride and dignity. Plus, the weak part always just seems to get in the way." She looked down.  
  
I chuckled. "Oh, is that all? Well you can still tell me anything and face me with your weak side. Then, you can kill me with that sharp blade of yours. I'll die, so you won't break your vow of never revealing yourself to a LIVING person."  
  
She stared at me with those angelic emerald eyes wanting to trust me so badly. She saw that I was serious, and smiled slightly. "Since you're going to die within the next few hours, I don't have to act all strong in front of you."  
  
Sakura suddenly pulled me in for a hug. My heart went crazy that moment, and thumped uncontrollably. She leaned on my shoulders as she began her bitter tale.  
  
"I have no family. I barely have an education, and just to survive, I have to travel across the land entertaining the poor people, begging them to spare a cent or two. Because I always travel alone, I'm always lonely and depressed. Maybe a true warrior or my friend Tomoyo could live this kind of life, but I can't. I need a family. I want more friends. I HATE MY LIFE!" She punched my chest with all her strength taking everything on me, but I let her.  
  
I finally spoke. "I understand you a little now. You want to live a painless life, so you hide all your emotions under that strong appearance and rude outside, but no matter how you try to kill and conceal the real yet weak side of you, it still will find a way back to haunt you."  
  
She gave me a deadly glare. "Shut up! I can do it! I hid those pathetic emotions for years already. It's just that what happened the past few days overwhelmed me too much. Stop trying to confuse me!"  
  
"Do you know why are you suddenly so angry at me?" I asked softly.  
  
She didn't say anything, so I answered myself. "It's because I told you the truth. You knew hiding your agony isn't a way to solve anything, but you are too stubborn to admit it. But now, a complete stranger even told you your problem......."  
  
Her icy hand ran across my face slapping me with annoyance and anger. "Are you done? I don't need to be taught a lesson!"  
  
She gripped her blade in her hand firmly. "Now I've told you everything, I must kill you to keep the promise I made to myself, prepare to die!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: For those of you who are still confused on how come Sakura's the Clow Mistress, but Eriol and Syaoran says her powers are too weak, I will remind you that Sakura gave most of her cards for Tomoyo to keep. Since most of the cards aren't with her, her powers decreased. 


	3. The Storm

Eriol's POV  
  
Chapter 3: The Storm  
  
I knocked on the tailor's door. It's almost nighttime. People gave me such confusing directions it took me hours to find this place.  
  
Unexpectedly, the person to open the door for me was that same amethyst-eyed girl I kissed this morning. She too was shocked. She dropped her basket of knitting supplies she was holding when she saw me.  
  
"You. How'd you find me? You think you will be welcome here?" She pushed me out the door, and tried to slam it in my face, but I held the door before it closed and entered her shop uninvited.  
  
I looked around. "Wow! You own this place? Impressive."  
  
"Get out." She pointed at the door.  
  
"I'm here to buy a costume."  
  
She huffed and puffed, but because I am her customer, she couldn't shoo me away. She went to her desk, opened the drawer, and took out a piece of paper and a paintbrush.  
  
"Write your name, address, and what kind of costume you want. I'll send it to you as soon as it is done." She said impatiently waiting for me to just get the hell out of her shop.  
  
I picked up the paintbrush. "Hey! You don't have any ink. How am I supposed to write anything?" I grabbed her wrist. "I'll just tell you everything I need........"  
  
"Get away from me, you creep! I've learned my lesson to stay as far away from you as possible."  
  
I pretended to think. "But why? Let me guess, you're still mad about the kiss?"  
  
"Duh. What kind of moron goes around kissing people?" She gave me a disgusted look.  
  
"I thought you'd 'like' it. You see, during the past when people introduce pretty young ladies to me, to be polite, I always kiss them on the hand, and........."  
  
"Then how come you kissed me on the MOUTH?" She got me there. I don't even know why I did it.  
  
"Well, it's no big deal right?" I said in a scared voice, afraid that she's going to explode on me.  
  
"NO BIG DEAL????????!!!!!!!!!! You DARE to say that! Kisses are supposed to be special. Did you know that I don't plan on getting kissed until after I get married?!" Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Uh oh. How do I make her stop crying? "Umm, but that's fine. We can STILL kiss after WE get married."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" She screamed having no sense of humor, not getting the joke.  
  
"Okay okay, I get out of your sight. I want a male servant's costume about my size, I live in the palace, I'll come pick the outfit up a week later." I smiled, and opened the door, about to leave.  
  
Oh man. I can't believe my luck. It's raining outside, and not a single person is out there in the rain.  
  
Flash  
  
Now the lightning and thunder started to kick in. I turned to the girl wanting to borrow an umbrella from her, but since she is still crying, I didn't want to keep disturbing her. I stepped out in the rain slowly walking home. I hope I don't get lost again.  
  
"Wait." The girl placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's raining so hard outside, come back to the shop, and leave when the rain stops."  
  
So she actually cares about me. "Don't worry about me. A little sprinkle won't kill me." I began to walk away.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn? You better come back, or I won't make the outfit for you!"  
  
Grinning, I asked. "You're not afraid I'm going to kiss you again, or even do worse?"  
  
"If you planned on doing that, you would've never left my shop in the first place." She replied smartly.  
  
"Fine, you win." I followed her back to her place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, pleasure meeting you."  
  
"How's my friend Sakura?" She finally brought up the subject.  
  
I looked down. "I hate to tell you this, but Sakura is forced to become a maid in the royal palace for a month. That's her punishment for killing that thief."  
  
"Poor Sakura." She said quietly. "She's got such a big ego, she must've been pretty scared to agree to become a slave.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry that much about her. She's going to be working for Princess Meiling, and the princess is very sweet and respectful to everyone, so she won't give Sakura a hard time."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "It's getting late, and the storm still haven't stopped yet. If you don't mind, I can make a bed for you in this room, and you can leave tomorrow."  
  
"No need, I'll leave right now. Thank you though."  
  
"Hey! Remember, if you leave, then no costume. Come help me take a door down to make the bed."  
  
We went upstairs and started to take off Tomoyo's bedroom door, and placed it flat on the floor. Then, she took out a beautifully woven blanket, covering the door. She threw me one of her pillows. "I know this is a very hard bed, but I guess it's better than sleeping on the floor." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's really nice, thanks." I lied down on it. "Good night."  
  
"Night." She blew out all the candles in the room, and went to sleep too.  
  
Flash  
  
I used magic to give me night vision. I sensed the clow cards are here. But how would Tomoyo have them? Oh, so that's why she's was so speedy. She used the Dash Card. So now the question is, who's the Clow Mistress? Sakura or Tomoyo?  
  
I'll have to make sure Tomoyo does have the cards. I have to see the cards with my very own eyes. I started to look through the entire shop, but the cards are nowhere to be seen. The clow book must be in her bedroom.  
  
Oh no. But I can't enter a lady's room. Isn't that against the unwritten law or something? Yes, but her door's taken down and I walk really silently; she won't even notice me there.  
  
"Dumb Hiiragizawa! Now is not the time to act like a gentleman. I have to know if she's the clow mistress or not."  
  
Finally, against what everything I believe in, I climbed upstairs and tiptoed into her bedroom. It looks exactly like her shop downstairs with the neat bookshelves and drawers filled with sheets and other sewing materials. She slept in a small corner against the wall in a bed three times smaller than my bed.  
  
So I got to work immediately, silently opening every drawer and looking behind every shelf, but I didn't find a single card, the clow staff, or the book of clow. The only place I haven't checked is.......... her bed.  
  
Oh hellll no. I'm not going anywhere near the bed. If Tomoyo wakes up......... I don't even want to know what'll happen next.  
  
"Dumb Hiiragizawa!" The devil part of me started talking again. "You've already gone too far; you can't back away now!"  
  
Fine fine fine! I mentally shouted at the bad side of me. I quickly crawled beneath her bed, but I can't find anything. So it must mean it's in her covers where she's holding on to it even as she sleep.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." I kneeled in front of her bed, trying to look beneath the covers.  
  
"Eriol!" She screamed.  
  
I'm dead meat.  
  
She is so gonna kill me.  
  
I slowly moved my eyeballs in her direction. She wasn't showing anger in her face. She wasn't crying either. In fact, she still is sleeping!  
  
Whew. She was only talking in her sleep. Sweet, she's dreaming about me.  
  
"Eriol, Eriol." She started to mutter again. "Please please......kiss......me. I.....want you to kiss me........"  
  
Did I just hear her right? Eww. What kind of perverted dream is she having? I continued to look for the clow cards. Ah ha! I think I just saw The Windy!  
  
"Eriol." There she goes again. I ignored her, and kept on trying to look through her sheets.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa! What are you doing in my bedroom?!?" There sure was more anger in that tone.  
  
I assume she has just awoken and either thinks I'm a thief or I'm trying to rape her. Now is a very good time to leave. I crashed out down her window, and headed back to the palace before she could stuff me into her sewing machine and make an 'Eriol Carpet' out of me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the garden:  
  
"Come back here, ya little wolf cub!" Sakura, soaked from head to toe, with a sword in her hands, chased Syaoran in circles around the garden under the storm.  
  
Oh my god, is that the sword of the sword card? So Sakura does have the clow cards. But wait, Tomoyo has cards too! So after what I went through tonight, we still don't know who is the clow mistress? Damn.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Syaoran ran past me, shouting, "Don't just stand there Hiiragizawa! Help me get away from this crazy person!" He meant Sakura.  
  
Huh? I wonder why the innocent cherry blossom is after my cute little descendant. Oh well, I need to sleep first. I'll deal with them the first thing in the morning. I thought to myself as I walked to my chamber, smirking evilly, leaving the two lovebirds out in the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FLAME ME! WHO CARES!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Create

Chapter 4: The Create  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
After the rain stopped and the sun came up, I was still chasing Syaoran around the garden. (A/N: Kinda pathetic isn't it?) He finally gave up, and stopped running, allowing me to cut off his head like he promised. At that moment, I've felt something I've never felt before. My brain told me "I've already killed Takashi, so what's the big deal if I kill another person?" But my body, soul, and heart wouldn't let me kill the brave boy, even if it means I have to break the promise to myself, and be mocked and laughed by him.  
  
I dropped the sword, blushing madly. I should've never hugged him or cried like a baby in his arms. What'll he think of me? Will he tell every servant in the palace about this side of me I've feared, spreading the word that Sakura Kinomoto is a weakling, crying to strangers hoping to find comfort?  
  
But the weird thing is, after I've decided not to kill him anymore, Syaoran didn't laugh at me or call me names. He just silently walked away, not saying a single word about me to anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walked to Princess Meiling's place, a strong voice called out to me.  
  
"Hi, you must be Princess Meiling's new maid." A gentleman with navy blue hair smiled.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. And you are......."  
  
"Call me Eriol. I'm the emperor's royal advisor. If you have any problems here, please come to me." He said warmly.  
  
I nodded politely. I wonder how does he know I work for Meiling. There are at least a thousand maids in the palace, how does he keep track of who works for who. Not to mention I only got here yesterday. Hmm, and I sense a weird powerful aura around that Eriol person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, you're finally here. I was getting worried you might get lost in this big place." Meiling chirped hyperly.  
  
"What do you want me to do, 'Princess Meiling?" I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Nothing much today. Please help me clean my tables and make my bed." She ordered in the most polite way. Yuck, I hate her positive attitude. (A/N: Meiling's true personality is nothing like this.)  
  
"I'll start right away." Even though I despise working for her, I admit being a maid isn't hard. Think on the bright side, at least I get free meals.  
  
Three hours later:  
  
How many tables does she have in this dumb place! After all that continuous working for hours, I still only got half of the tables done. I wish I didn't leave the Bubble Card with Tomoyo. I'm exhausted.  
  
"Need a hand there?"  
  
"No Syaoran, I can handle it......... SYAORAN! What are you doing in Meiling's chamber? You scared the living daylights out of me!" I looked up at the boy.  
  
"I told you; I am also one of Meiling's servants."  
  
"Like I was listening to you?" I replied rudely with the old anger and embarrassment boiling inside me. I feel so transparent now that Syaoran knows everything about me.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "So do you need help or not?"  
  
"I said NO! Just get lost!"  
  
"It's so hard being nice to girls these days." He frowned, as I splashed the bucket of cold nasty water used to clean tables directly at his face.  
  
"Now GO AWAY!"  
  
"Fine fine fine!" He gave me a frustrated look as he exited the room.  
  
I feel so bad for yelling and shouting at Syaoran, but I can't stand the chance of being laughed at. I don't want Syaoran taunting me about my life and weaknesses. That's why I refuse to talk to him from now on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night:  
  
Swish Swish Swish.  
  
My best friend appeared in front of me while I was trying to get some sleep.  
  
"Tomoyo! You used the Dash! Great job." I exclaimed.  
  
She nodded. "Oh Sakura, I had no idea they were forcing you to become a maid! I would've come sooner."  
  
"Well I guess I deserve this. I killed a person, remember?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No you didn't, Takashi faked.........."  
  
"Hey Syaoran, guess what I caught." Came a familiar icy voice. It was Eriol! And Syaoran. Oh no, they spotted Tomoyo!  
  
I have to think of a lie quick, or Tomoyo will be in serious trouble. I bowed down. "Hi Mr. Eriol, this is a new maid of Meiling's." I pointed to Tomoyo.  
  
I felt an icy glare coming from Tomoyo as she also bowed down in respect.  
  
Eriol smiled innocently. "Oh really?" His expression immediately changed more un-innocent. He grinned at Tomoyo, who panicked. "Could you please bring me a cup of tea? I want half lake water, half well water. I want it exactly 1/4 jasmine, 1/4 green tea, 1/4 red tea, and 1/4 woo long. Also, please boil the tea in a stone fireplace and add 33 specks of sugar into the cup, no less, no more." He ordered Tomoyo to get.  
  
Why did Eriol ask her to do such an impossible task? I thought he was a pretty reasonable man. Is he testing Tomoyo because he suspects she isn't a real maid?  
  
I expected Tomoyo to argue saying she won't be able to make that kind of tea, but all she did is give Eriol a deadly glare and said. "Yes 'Master', I'll get right to work."  
  
Eriol smirked as Tomoyo got to work. "So Sakura dearest, having any trouble in the palace?"  
  
"No master Eriol. Syaoran here helped me a lot." I lied, giving Syaoran a small smile.  
  
Eriol grinned "Ah yes! Syaoran is indeed very popular with the women. He has nine wives already."  
  
"Shut up Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran shouted, but then remembered he's a servant talking to a royal ruler. "I mean.......no master, I'm not married yet."  
  
"Well then, wouldn't Sakura make a nice wife for you? She's really pretty." Eriol playfully suggested jokingly. My face went red once again. Why can't I control my blushing these days?  
  
Tomoyo came back with a cup of tea in her hands. "Master Eriol, this is your jasmine, red, green, and woo long tea soaked in well water and lake water." She handed it to Eriol.  
  
Eriol took a tiny sip out of it. "Hey! I said 33 specks of sugar! I only taste 32 specks in here!" He crashed the fine china cup in pieces. "Clean this mess up, and go get me another cup!"  
  
Tomoyo didn't explode like I thought she would. She actually apologized to Eriol. "I'm awfully sorry, 'master', but Princess Meiling only had 32 specks of sugar in her sugar jar. Maybe if we went to 'your' place, I can then make the tea you want for you."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Eriol dragged Tomoyo by the wrist and left.  
  
Syaoran burst into laughter.  
  
I frowned at him. "What's so funny? Do you 'enjoy' watching Eriol torture a fellow servant just for his entertainment? Poor Tomoyo, why didn't she just argue with him and refuse to make the tea?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Eriol was only playing with Tomoyo. Deep down, he really likes her."  
  
"What do you mean he likes her? They've only just met."  
  
"No. Remember that day you were thrown into jail? Tomoyo followed you down there, and tried to save you, but Eriol got there too, and he stopped her."  
  
Stupid Syaoran. Trying to act all smart like he's so superior. "Oh yeah? How would you know all this?"  
  
Syaoran gave me a mysterious grin. "I also know Tomoyo's your best friend and she's a tailor."  
  
"What are you, psychic?"  
  
"Yup, I'm also a tall handsome cunning genius. So what do you say Sakura? Can we PLEASE be friends? Who knows, I might even be able to think of a plan and bust you out of this palace."  
  
"No. I don't want to be your friend, and you can't force me to." I replied flatly.  
  
"Okay, I'll go now, I have to watch the show."  
  
"Show? What show?" The curious side out me just had to ask.  
  
"Tomoyo must be fighting with Eriol right now and I wouldn't want to miss it." He left chuckling to himself.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, wait for me!" I followed him to Eriol's chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and I silently crept inside Eriol's home, and hid behind the furniture, eavesdropping on Tomoyo and Eriol's conversation. The two voices chatted back and forth.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME AGAIN! YOU TREATED ME LIKE A SERVANT WHEN YOU KNOW CLEARLY WHO I AM!"  
  
"Calm down Ms. Daidouji, I'd still didn't get to thank you for the costume, it was very nicely made."  
  
"You really know how to ruin things, don't you?"  
  
"Ruin things?"  
  
"Yeah. You knew I sneaked inside the palace to bust Sakura out, that's why you came to Sakura's bedroom in the nick of time to stop me."  
  
"Ah such a smart girl."  
  
"Sakura didn't kill Yamazaki; she's innocent. Can't you just let her go? What do you want from her?"  
  
"It's not my job to set prisoners free, but it is my job to make sure they don't escape. That's why I can't let you bust Sakura out. By the way, how DID you make my impossible tea?"  
  
"Ever heard of something called the 'Create Card'? Of course you haven't."  
  
Oh. Now I get it. She used a card to make Eriol's tea. That's why she wasn't frustrated at all when Eriol gave the order. It's a good thing Eriol doesn't know a thing about magic. Telling him about the clow cards won't give my identity away. (A/N: Are you sure about that Sakura?)  
  
"Syaoran, let's go back. Their conversation is boring."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tell me more about you." I demanded as we took a midnight stroll back to my place.  
  
"My life is pretty much just like yours. My parents died when I was still a child, so I had to come to the palace and become a servant." Syaoran said simply.  
  
"Do you have any friends?" I started to feel sorry for him. His life is worse than mine. At least I only have to work for a month. Syaoran might be stuck here as a slave for the rest of his life.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Eriol is my only friend."  
  
"That must suck." I giggled a bit.  
  
"Well, he will no longer be my only friend if you'll accept to be my friend too." I felt a tiny ray of hope in his voice.  
  
I looked down. "But it's so awkward; you know everything about me."  
  
Then I realized how selfish and childish I sounded. Syaoran probably went through times tougher than me, but he still lives happily enjoying life not feeling sorry for himself. It's about time I forget about my sad past and try to make the best of everything.  
  
"Okay Syaoran, I accept this kind offer. This is great! Tomoyo may have created the perfect tea for Eriol, but we just created the start of a perfect friendship!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Oh no! Sakura is beginning to trust Syaoran even when he is lying right in front of her face!!!!!!! Please please please review!!!! 


	5. The Through

Tomoyo's POV  
  
Chapter 5: The Through  
  
"Hell, Hiiragizawa, what are you doing in my house again?" I groaned seeing Eriol outside my door.  
  
"I wanted to see you again." He said sweetly.  
  
"How's Sakura doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about her, the little wolf has been taking good care of her."  
  
"Do you mean Prince Syaoran Li? Is he that person who followed you to Sakura's bedroom that night I was there?" I questioned him.  
  
Eriol chuckled nervously. "Little wolf is Princess Meiling's servant, not a prince." He lied smoothly, but I saw right through his fib.  
  
I remember that first day I met Syaoran; he had a crown on, wearing the fancy prince suit. He must want to pretend to be a servant, so that's why Eriol made me make the costume for him. Syaoran was wearing that exact costume I made that night to fool everyone when we were all at Sakura's bedroom. Now the question is, why would a prince dress himself as a slave? What is his motive?  
  
I know I can't ask Eriol anything about any of this. He'll just lie. But I have to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about?" Eriol interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just want you to free Sakura at once. Everything is just a misunderstanding; she did not kill Takashi, so she shouldn't have to serve the palace at all."  
  
Eriol sighed. "I told you, I don't have the power to free Sakura. I 'could' however, talk to Empress Yelan for you, but the empress has the most terrible temper and attitude. She might not bother with freeing Sakura at all."  
  
"That's what's stopping you? The queen's temper? Couldn't you at least try, ya big fraidycat?" I argued.  
  
Eriol paused, but then put on that ever so famous evil grin. "I'll go talk to the empress on one condition: You must kiss me first."  
  
I glared and he flinched. "Just kidding, just kidding. I go right away."  
  
I pointed to the door.  
  
I yelled "get out."  
  
Then, I did something my mind was too slow to stop me from doing. I leaned over and pecked him lightly on the cheeks. "Do a good job persuading the empress, okay?" I whispered in his ears, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"I'll try my best. See you later." He turned around, running back to the palace.  
  
I have to follow him; I want to see Sakura in peace as soon as possible.  
  
"Move, Erase, release and dispel. Take me to the palace, and make me invisible to everyone!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I entered the room quietly. Sitting on the throne was a beautiful, pale, yet strict looking lady served by ten maids.  
  
Eriol kneeled in front of her. "Thank you Queen Yelan for seeing me today. I have a small matter to discuss with you, but I think it is best to get your permission first before acting."  
  
"Well proceed, what brings you here today?" The empress said in an icy tone.  
  
"I want to free one of Princess Meiling's servants. The servant's name is Sakura Kinomoto; she was brought here after being accused of committing homicide, but now I am sure she is innocent."  
  
"Is that all?" The queen smiled a strict smile that didn't even reach her eyes. "Eriol, as my royal advisor, I am extremely disappointed in you. You should know better. FREE A SLAVE! A highly intelligent advisor, and you still ask absurd requests like this!? You think a criminal can just pop in and pop out the palace whenever they want without being punished!" The steam came out the queen's nostrils with anger.  
  
"Sakura is not a criminal..........."  
  
"SILENCE!" Screeched the empress.  
  
Eriol flinched under the empress's cold glare, but persisted. "Please your majesty, listen to me just this once!"  
  
"Are you ordering me? I am the boss here! I raised and fed you for the past nineteen years like one of my own sons, and you come to me with this nonsense idea of freeing one of my people?"  
  
"But she's just a maid, and she doesn't even work for you." Eriol said stubbornly.  
  
"I order you to leave immediately before you regret ever coming to me today."  
  
"Your majesty, I promised a friend to help Sakura, and I won't leave until you agree to free her." I saw fear in Eriol's eyes, but he still wouldn't give up. At this moment, I really wished I'd never asked him to go talk to the queen for me this morning.  
  
The empress's expression grew colder and colder. She clapped her hand twice signaling her bodyguard to come forward. "Get me my whip!" She ordered them.  
  
"Here you are your majesty." The little servant held up a whip that looked like an old yet sturdy branch about a meter long.  
  
Empress Yelan grabbed the whip cracked it hardly on Eriol several times. "That. Should teach you a lesson. Next time you come to me, at least ask for something worth my precious time."  
  
Two servants each clutched one of Eriol's injured arms and dragged him away.  
  
Oh no, what have I done? Why did I have to ask Eriol to go ask Empress Yelan to free Sakura? Eriol was right, the empress does have extremely bad temper, and the only reason why he was even whipped was because I asked him to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dashed into Eriol's chamber. "Are you alright?"  
  
He wasn't surprised at all when he saw me. "Hi Tomoyo. I just went to visit the empress, and she said she wouldn't release Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
  
"Why did you go ask her? You knew the empress had a bad temper!" I was so angry with him for hurting himself.  
  
Eriol chuckled slightly. "Look, I'm sorry I can't accomplish what you wanted me to do. Why are you so mad at me?" Eriol touched the bruise on his neck that Queen Yelan gave him and gave me a look that said plainly, "Thanks a lot Tomoyo; you got me this ugly bruise."  
  
My heart softened. "I'm not mad at you because you couldn't persuade the empress to set Sakura free. I'm mad that you kept on persisting until you enraged the queen so much she had to whip you. If you quit asking the first time she said no, then you would've avoided that harsh whip."  
  
Eriol laughed. "Hey, it was 'you' who said, "do a good job". How can I quit so easily? You even kissed me to do it, so I know how much you wanted to see Sakura out of the palace."  
  
"Well it's not my fault you got hurt!" I didn't want him to blame everything on me.  
  
"I wasn't blaming you." He said as if reading my mind. "Okay Tomoyo, please go back home. It's not safe for you to stay in the palace; someone might find out you sneaked inside and get you into some serious trouble."  
  
"Fine. When you get better, take care of Sakura for me okay?" I dashed back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night:  
  
Can't sleep. Too worried. Too confused.  
  
"Create Card, help me create the best healing medicine ever." I commanded.  
  
I stuffed the medicine inside a bundle and dashed back to just outside Eriol's room. I prepared to knock the door and bring the medicine to him, when I spotted two silhouetted figures through the window and heard talking voices inside.  
  
"Syaoran, you were able to sneak out of Sakura's sight eh?"  
  
"Of course, she's sleeping now. It's already midnight"  
  
I leaned against the door, pressing my ear on it, hoping to find out what's happening.  
  
"Anyway, I called you here, because I suspected Tomoyo already knows about our scheme and saw through our lies." Said Eriol's voice.  
  
"How? Don't tell me you fell for her innocent beautiful look, and spilled everything to her." Said Syaoran's jokingly voice.  
  
"Tomoyo is not as innocent as I thought. She used the dash to come to the palace many times already. She also is a lot smarter than I wanted her to be."  
  
"I think Tomoyo may be the clow mistress." Syaoran's words caught even more of my attention. Clow Mistress? How did he know there is such a thing?  
  
"Yes. My thought exactly. Indeed, I've seen both girls with clow cards, but Sakura........ well, she just doesn't really fit with the whole Card Mistress personality. Sure, she may be tough on the outside, but usually the fiercer a person is on the outside, the weaker they are inside. Sakura really doesn't seem like the type of person to inherit and unlock all the secrets of the clow, not to mention being able to control them."  
  
Syaoran agreed. "Also, Sakura is pretty dense. She is very easy to persuade and practically just throws her trust at anyone who smiles at her. If we want to know who is the clow mistress, we are better off digging it out from Sakura than Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol chortled. "That's your job then. Sakura seems to trust you more."  
  
I felt like I was on fire. I have a strong urge to just bust in there and kill someone. So that's why Eriol and Syaoran kept Sakura in the palace as a maid. It all makes sense now. They want to know who is the Clow Mistress. But why can't they just ask her? Why do they have to lie to her? I scooted back to the door, wanting to hear more.  
  
"So I heard mother whipped you today when you begged her to free Sakura." There was a hint of amusement in Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Tomoyo wanted me to do it. I can't say no when I have no excuse not to. I acted like a real hero standing up to your horrible mother in front of Tomoyo. Yes, I did notice Tomoyo was there eavesdropping when I argued with the queen."  
  
"But wouldn't it be funny if mother really freed Sakura?"  
  
Eriol gave out a bitter laugh. "As if. I know the empress's personality as well as herself, and I knew for a fact she was not going to free Sakura. That's why I took that risk for Tomoyo. She is now filled with guilt, and thinks it's her fault I got whipped."  
  
I guess Eriol lied to me plenty of times too. Well two can play that game. He fools with my head. I'll fool with his.  
  
I got ready to dash to Meiling's palace to warn Sakura too, but them I realized how much Sakura and Syaoran would make a good couple. If I tell her Syaoran was just toying with her and their so-called special friendship, she might be heartbroken and never talk to Syaoran again. Hmm, all I have to do is make sure Syaoran falls in love with my cherry blossom, he'll reveal is true identity as a prince before Sakura tells him she's the real clow mistress and everything will end up happily ever after.  
  
I mimicked Eriol's evil grin, silently chuckling to myself as I tossed Eriol's medicine up the roof. I dashed straight home, back as a common tailor, waiting for Eriol to come and get me. I'll be ready for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rika, Naoko, Takashi, Chiharu, have you ever heard of the Light festival?" I went up to the four people that next day.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Good, because there is no such thing as the Light Festival. But, we are going to invent it." I said strictly.  
  
"Why would you want us to invent a festival?" Asked Rika dumbfounded.  
  
'To test Hiiragizawa.' I replied her mentally. "In this festival, there will be a parade, many contests, and in the nighttime I want the streets to glow full with lantern's lights." I continued.  
  
"What will we be celebrating?" Takashi asked a great question.  
  
"Umm, lets just celebrate how well this village is getting along together." I can't think of anything better to celebrate at the moment, but my four friends smiled agreeing to the festival idea.  
  
I clapped my hands together. "Okay then, lets start spreading this around. We'll invite everyone in the village to join the celebration; the more the merrier, and I'll pay for everything."  
  
Oh Hiiragizawa, you better watch out. If you're not careful, my innocent little festival might even kill you. For, I plan to test how much magic you have, and figure out your identity far before you figure out who is the real Clow Mistress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Tomoyo was the first to figure everything out, who will discover the truth next? And now that Tomoyo knows Eriol is just lying to her, can she still somehow fall in love with him? Sorry to S+S fans. I just can't think of anything S+S love moments right now. Next chapter will be Syaoran's POV though.  
  
Read.  
  
Reread it. (In case you missed out some information when you skimmed through it the first time.)  
  
Review.  
  
Review.  
  
JUST REVIEW! 


	6. The Float

Syaoran's POV  
  
Chapter Six: The Float  
  
"Did you miss me?" I asked Meiling playfully while she sat in the throne in a very grumpy mood.  
  
She pouted. "You're spending all your time with that Kinomoto girl, you barely talk to me anymore."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"OF COURSE, you are MY fiancé. We were betrothed ever since we were just kids, but now this Kinomoto shows up, and I think you don't love me anymore!" Meiling complained, not hiding her feelings at all.  
  
I grinned, "Sakura does have a nice body. Her face is extremely gorgeous too." I wanted to light the dynamite just for the fun of it.  
  
Meiling got angry; she jumped out of her seat, and charged at me, but I grabbed her in for a hug before she could slap or punch me.  
  
"Now now, don't get so violent on me, you wouldn't want a husband with missing body parts and bruises all over."  
  
"Take back what you said about Sakura!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?" I love it when Meiling's angry.  
  
"Then I'll........ I'll......."  
  
"You'll what? Kick me? Slap me? Threaten to not marry me?"  
  
"I'll tell Sakura you are really the prince. Ha ha; then she'll never trust you again, and it's good-bye to your search of the clow mistress."  
  
"Okay, I won't mind if you tell Sakura my identity, but I still won't take back what I said about her being the prettiest girl I've ever met."  
  
"Then see if I'll ever talk to you again!" Meiling stomped, trying to release herself from my embrace.  
  
I tightened my arms around Meiling. "Don't be jealous; I don't love Sakura, and I promise you, as soon as Eriol and I find out who is the real clow mistress, I'll ask mother for the permission to make you my bride." I said quietly, yet seriously.  
  
Meiling nodded, accepting the fact that I have to be around another girl all of the time, pushing her jealously and possessive feelings aside, but that's what makes her so wonderful, Meiling can wait for me forever and put up with my stupid and stubborn attitudes. Sometimes, I wonder if I truly deserve to marry her or not; I have a feeling I might one day break Meiling's heart, and never succeed to be the perfect husband she wants me to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, what's up?"  
  
The nomad smiled. "Oh I'm so jealous! Eriol told me the town is having a festival, and I can't attend."  
  
"Sure you can, Tomoyo can bust you out." I suggested.  
  
"Nah, that's kind of dangerous, but I REALLY NEED TO GO TO THAT FESTIVAL!!!" She said hyperly with stars twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"What? Is being around me not enough, that you have to go away?" I joked.  
  
Sakura pretended to think. "You're too boring, you don't got that thrilling, mischievous, mysterious, and shadowy part to you. All you are is black and white, noble and nice, DULLSVILLE. 'Of course' it's not enough being around you."  
  
How dare she call the prince of China 'dullsville'? I show her that Syaoran Li isn't just a cheap goody good.  
  
"Oh, Little Miss Cherry Blossom thinks the 'Wolf Cub' isn't exciting enough for her eh? Well then, follow me, I might have just the thing to change your mind." I happily skipped down to my private training spot, as Sakura tagged closely along wanting to see what I got in store for her.  
  
The training ground is a circular garden sort of thing. In the middle of the ground stood a single Cherry Tree, then........ that one tree multiplied into three....... the three trees multiplied into nine........the trees kept on multiplying until Sakura and I were both trapped inside the circular training space with trees surrounding us.  
  
I grinned at the stunned Sakura. "Liked that magic trick? Wait, there's more."  
  
After my words, the cherry trees around us started to connect and blend back into one, until all the trees surrounding us were back into their real form, back into one insignificant tiny cherry tree.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Sakura dragged my sleeves, curious as a little child.  
  
It's a special skill passed down the Li Clan using a combination of magic and organization to make the trees seem like one, but then seem like many, confusing enemies. I of course, did not tell Sakura this. "I found this place one day when I stumbled across it while working for Princess Meiling in the garden." I lied, not telling her this is my special 'Cherry Pitfall Trap' I invented with Eriol.  
  
Sakura seemed extremely impressed. She started to walk towards the middle of the circle to get a better look at my cherry tree.  
  
"Sakura come back, there a.........."  
  
BANG!  
  
Sakura fell into my nicely covered pitfall trap dug in the center of training grounds. "That trap is used to trap enemies and thieves in this palace." I explained to her.  
  
"Well, glad I know what it's for, GET ME OUT!" She screamed at the bottom of my hole.  
  
"Sure thing, just apologize for hurting my feelings, and admit I'm not as boring as you thought." I whistled, waving, standing right next to the hole.  
  
Even though the hole was very deep that Sakura's face is covered with darkness, I could still see that flash of anger inside her emerald eyes perfectly. Obviously, she didn't like to apologize and admit that she was wrong.  
  
"So what about it? Are you going to say sorry, or are you going to stay in that dark hole all day?" I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it all down the hole to annoy her.  
  
"Damn it, where's that Float Card when you need it?" She shouted to herself. "Fine, I'm sorry; you aren't boring Syaoran, now get me out of this trap!"  
  
"Okay, so do you have a plan to get yourself out of the hole?" I asked.  
  
"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET ME OUT OF HERE?"  
  
"Who am I, Buddha? How am I supposed to know how to get you out of there?" I laughed silently to myself, enjoying her panicking expression.  
  
"Then might I suggest you THINK OF SOMETHING? I'm stuck down at the bottom of a twenty-feet hole!"  
  
I got enough laughter out of this, and decided to save her. I sprinted away; going back to Meiling's to get a rope.  
  
"Syaoran Li, don't just leave me here! Hey, come back!" She banged and yelled, thinking I'm just abandoning her in my hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time I came back to the hole, Sakura wasn't down there anymore. Hmm, did she use a clow card to get out? Oh well, I guess I have to find her before she gets lost in the garden again.  
  
"SYAORAN!" I heard her screaming voice in the distance causing some resting birds on the cherry tree to fly away, disrupted.  
  
"Sakura?" I heard her voice, but can't see her person. She sounded like she was in trouble, but what could've happened to her during the time I was gone to get the rope?  
  
I ran towards the direction I heard her voice come from, but the palace gardens are so complicated with so many different paths and sidewalks, all leading to different places, that I'm not able to track her down.  
  
At first, I didn't worry much. Sakura is a warrior, what kind of trouble can she get in? But as hours passed by, and Sakura still didn't come back to Meiling's palace, I started to get more and more suspicious.  
  
I reached inside my pocket, and took out my lasin board. I've already seen Sakura use the Sword Card before, so if I can track down her clow cards, I can track her down too.  
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light!" A green ray shot out of my lasin board, pointing straight ahead. I ran in the direction the light pointed to, and I ended up...........  
  
inside of my mother's chamber.  
  
Mother was sitting in her high and royal throne like always, and wearing a mad expression like always also. A whole room of people were all kneeling in front of her. Eriol and Meiling were also inside, kneeling. What has mother done now? Why are all these people kneeling again? She makes people kneel too often!  
  
Then, I saw the reason why mother was angry. Sakura was in the front of the room, with whip marks all over her face, glaring at mother, and surprisingly; she was the only person in the room, not kneeling.  
  
I slapped my forehead. Now I know what happened. Sakura was saved out of the hole by mother, but she probably showed lack of respect towards the queen with her warrior-tone-talking, so mother dragged her all the way back to her chamber to teach her some manners. (Mother's way of 'teaching' has always been 'whipping' for as long as I can remember. If someone disappoints her; they're not leaving her chamber without whip marks on their body.)  
  
Mother was paying Sakura too much attention to notice I was even here, but Eriol and Meiling spotted me the moment I walked in. They gave me a where-have-you-been look, as I tried to ignore the ugly scars on Sakura's face. I felt as if a dagger just stabbed me in the heart. Damn, Sakura got hurt because of me!  
  
I was about to step up and argue with mother, but then I might have to reveal to Sakura that I'm a prince, and my plan would be all screwed up. So all I could do is hide in the little corner, watching Sakura being whipped and Eriol and Meiling begging and asking mother to forgive Sakura.  
  
Sakura, however, still did not talk, nor did she give in to mother's crackling whip. She just stood there, giving mother a look that could kill. Why can't she just act like a NORMAL servant, and bow down or something?  
  
"Your majesty, if you leave Sakura to me, I'll make sure I'll teach her some manners, and she won't disappoint you ever again." Meiling said.  
  
"I'll help Princess Meiling; please don't hurt Sakura any more, Queen Yelan." Added Eriol.  
  
Mother gave another disapproving look. She pointed at Sakura. "This is the girl you begged me to free the other day?" She asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes, your majesty"  
  
Sakura was shocked. She gazed into Eriol's eyes; not believing Eriol would do such a thing for her. I felt another stab of the dagger. For some reason, I did not like the way Sakura was looking at Eriol. I started shouting to Sakura in my head that I would've done the same thing Eriol did for her, but at the moment, I can't do anything to help her; I can't let her know I'm the son of the horrible lady who just whipped her.  
  
Mother finally let go of Sakura. "Fine, Eriol, you and Meiling train this girl well! I expect some improvement in her manners the next time I see this girl!" She barked and Eriol and Meiling got Sakura out of mother's sight before mother could change her mind.  
  
After everyone left, I stepped out. I bowed in front of mother.  
  
"Xiao Lang, where were you these days? I had trouble finding you yesterday." Mother's tone softened a little as she talked to me.  
  
"I was........... At Meiling's" I didn't tell her why.  
  
"Now now, my child, I know you love Meiling deeply, but I prefer that you live in your own chamber before you two get married."  
  
"I didn't sleep with her." Huh? Where did that come from?  
  
"You better not have been! Or else I would disown you immediately! You would've been a disgrace to our entire country! Xiao Lang, behave yourself, you are the next emperor of China, start acting more mature! "  
  
"Mom, I am more mature than you think, can you please stop treating me like a little kid?"  
  
"Hmp, ungrateful child."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Better be."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
I sat on Sakura's bed, rubbing healing medicine on her bruises, as she sat there, blaming me for getting her in that hole in the first place.  
  
I sighed. "The empress has a bad attitude, so just try not to take her beatings so seriously. The empress.......used to be a very generous and forgiving person believe it or not, but it seems like ever since our emperor died a few years ago, the queen's soul died along with him. She never laughed anymore, and whipped everyone who doesn't meet up to her high expectations. The most terrible part is, since the king died, one of his sons have to take over as the next ruler of China; all the princes wants the power, so they started to kill off each other to gain the throne for themselves. The empress didn't talk for a year when Xiao Long and Xiao Hu, her most beloved sons, both died in a martial arts battle against each other for the throne."  
  
Sakura stared. "Oh, I had no idea what the empress went through; maybe I was kind of disobedient and rude. But how did you know all this?"  
  
"News spread fast in the palace. I wouldn't be so surprised that by tomorrow, everyone in the palace will have heard that Sakura Kinomoto was whipped by the queen."  
  
Sakura seemed to be in deep thought. "So, 'that's' how Eriol knew my name the first day I came to the palace." She smiled. "Eriol's so nice. I had no idea he asked the empress to set me free."  
  
Ouch. That dagger stabbed me for the third time. Why do I feel so 'affected' when Sakura compliments Eriol?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Yay! I'm finally done with this dumb chapter! Next chapter will be about Tomoyo's Light Festival from Eriol's point of view! (I'm so excited!!!!)  
  
Review! 


	7. The Dark

Eriol's POV  
  
Chapter 7: The Dark  
  
The streets were filled with light. A bunch of children were chasing each other, having a good time under this festive season. A parade marched around the streets, holding up giant lighted-up statues. The beautiful lanterns, sold at little booths, reflected the silver moonlight. It seems like everyone in the village came out of his or her cozy little homes to join the festival.  
  
"Guess who?" A pair of hands covered my eyes.  
  
Aww, it's sweet Tomoyo. I didn't say anything to her, and continued to walk down the busy streets. Of course, since I didn't call her name out, Tomoyo followed closely behind me with her hands still blindfolding me.  
  
"Come on Eriol, guess who I am, so I can take my hands off of your disgusting face!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
I smiled, grabbing her wrist, flinging her entire body on top of my shoulders. She kicked me and jumped off.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?"  
  
I chuckled. "Nothing, I just wanted to get your hands off of my face without having to 'guess who'." I glanced at the tailor. Wow, she looks amazing tonight! Usually, she just wears a gray and dull suit and ties all her hair in a pigtail, but tonight, she wore all her hair down with golden pins attached to her hair, and she decided to wear a blue dress robe with fancy flowers sewn on.  
  
I walked in front of a booth, and paid for a pink colored lantern. I handed it to Tomoyo. "A lovely gift, for a lovely lady, don't you think?"  
  
"Thank you. Oh, there's something written on the lantern: "I love you?" Eriol, you bought the wrong kind of lantern. This one is for couples." Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Well, if you become my date tonight, and we become a couple, I won't have to return the lantern."  
  
"Okay, but I'm only going out with you tonight because I like this lantern very much, and I don't want to give it back to the booth." She grabbed my hand, as we went exploring the streets together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look Eriol, that performer guy just magically pulled that long sword out of his mouth! Ain't it cool?" Tomoyo pointed as we were watching the parade go by.  
  
I clapped along with the crowd, wrapping one arm around Tomoyo. I stared at the sky, and the magnificent full moon. Life doesn't get any better than this; wouldn't it be nice if I could always hold Tomoyo like she is mine to own?  
  
Suddenly, every one of the lights lit on the streets went out. Darkness covered my sight, and everything turned pitch black.  
  
Hmm, maybe there was a strong gust of wind, blowing out all the firelight, but I didn't feel the wind at all. And wait, the moon has disappeared too! This is no ordinary blackout; this is the work of magic!  
  
Tomoyo? Oh my god, where did she go? One minute I was holding her in my arms, but now I can't see, touch, feel, or hear her!  
  
"HELLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo! She's in trouble! Arrgh, I'm gonna kill that person who set this dumb spell if Tomoyo is harmed in any way! I tapped into my night vision magic again, scanning through the streets for Tomoyo.  
  
The town seemed dead. The people selling lanterns leaned on their booths, fast asleep. The parading people, lying on the middle of the streets, also went to dreamland. I don't know how many sleeping bodies I had to turn over, but none of them had Tomoyo's sleeping face.  
  
I stared at the streets. Oh no, it's getting worse, the town began to separate apart, few moments later, I felt like I had double vision. I could see two palaces behind the two stone gates. There were two parades sleeping on top of two streets. Everyone had a twin in this town except for me.  
  
I laughed, for I figured out who was the one who used magic to control this town. It's quite obvious, the Dark Card started the blackout, the Sleep Card made all mortals go to sleep, and the Twin Card made doubles of everything to confuse me. Tomoyo did this!  
  
I couldn't help but grin. I raised my head up high, facing the mighty night sky, and shouted with joy to no one in particular. "Tomoyo is the Clow Mistress! Tomoyo is the Clow Mistress!"  
  
SSSPPPLLLAAASSSHHH!!!  
  
The Watery Card poured itself over my head, and I was soaked from head to toe. A rumbling noise took over the silent village. I turned around and saw a big wave coming my way. Yikes, Tomoyo called out the Wave Card too!  
  
I started to run the other direction, but come on; did you seriously think I could outrun that thing? The massive amount of water covered over me, as I desperately tried to swim in it.  
  
Tomoyo's goal must be to force me to show her my magic. Alright then, she's going to find out sooner or later I'm the greatest sorcerer in this city anyway. I'll satisfy her, and show her my magic right now!  
  
I took out my sun staff, jumped out of the water, and landed on top of a building. Then, I pointed my staff at the big crashing wave, and sucked it all into my staff.  
  
That didn't stop Tomoyo. The ground started to tremble and shake. The building I'm standing on feels like it's about to fall over any second now. The Earthy! She wants to form an earthquake.  
  
I yawned as I waved my staff once more, and froze the Earthy's movements.  
  
Firey was next. It created a circular fire ring on the middle of the streets, as if daring me to enter it, and fight what it has in store for me. I jumped down, landing in the center of the ring, and that's when Tomoyo finally decided to show herself.  
  
She dashed into the middle of the circle, scowling at me. She stuck a sword up my throat, trapping me. "Tell me who you really are and where did you get all this power Hiiragizawa!" She ordered dangerously.  
  
I eyed the sword. "Who am I? An idiot in love with you. Where did I get all this power? From missing you, wanting you, yearning for you, and longing for you; you were the one who gave me this 'power' of love."  
  
"I meant magic!"  
  
"So did I. You are the most magical thing that ever happened to me." I said honestly, but at the same time, I'm avoiding her question with twisted answers.  
  
I don't feel comfortable telling Tomoyo that I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the entire country. I just wanted to be treated like an equal human being, without people fearing my powers.  
  
" Did you know I invented this stupid festival just for you? You really won't tell me anything I want to know?" Tomoyo looked at me like she had just failed an experiment.  
  
"I told you one thing though."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That I love you." I didn't wait for her response or a sign of any kind before I crashed my lips on to hers. At first, she struggled to release herself from the kiss, and even bit my mouth, but soon she surrendered to the kiss, and me, and at this moment, I felt like I finally owned Tomoyo.  
  
I lost track of time, and lost my ability to think about anything but Tomoyo, as I held her in my arms in the middle of the blazing fire surrounding us. (A/N: Remember, they never left the fire ring. Neat sight to visualize eh?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol, your grin is making me sick." Syaoran waved a hand in front of me, but I continued to grin dumbly, with that flashback still of Tomoyo and me kissing still in my head.  
  
"Eriol, are you alright?" Sakura touched my head, checking for a fever.  
  
"Poor guy, the lanterns last night must've burned dead all of his brainpower. Pity since he wasn't even blessed with much brainpower to begin with." Syaoran joked as Sakura playfully punched him.  
  
Meiling rushed into the room. "Empress Yelan is coming!" She panted.  
  
I jerked awake from my daydream, and glanced at Syaoran. He ran away to hide.  
  
"Sakura, please please please..........." Meiling and I warned.  
  
"I know, I know, I'll act obedient, so the queen doesn't whip me anymore. Jeez, don't you two know think I already know that? Hey, where's Syaoran?"  
  
"Probably off to make the queen some tea or deserts." Meiling answered quickly to not get Sakura suspicious.  
  
Empress Yelan stepped inside. Meiling kicked Sakura to kneel.  
  
I was the first to speak. "So, what brings Queen Yelan here today?" I asked politely.  
  
She glared at me. "You again. Hmm, I wonder why ever since Kinomoto entered the palace, you are just always with her. I'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
Uh oh. I hope the empress doesn't get the impression that I like Sakura or anything.  
  
"You three don't have to panic, I'm not here to beat Kinomoto, I'm here because I can't find Xiao Lang, have anyone seen him?"  
  
Meiling and I exchanged looks, both thinking of lies as fast as we could.  
  
Sakura must be so confused on why the queen wants to see Syaoran. I hope she doesn't step up and say something stupid like asking why the queen needs Syaoran.  
  
"Uh, your majesty, Syaoran had just left a few moments ago, he might be going back to his own chamber." Said Meiling, but covered her mouth after saying "his own chamber" in front of Sakura. Servants aren't supposed to have their own palaces to sleep. They usually just sleep on the floor of their master's chambers.  
  
The queen sighed. "Where is that child running off to these days? Oh well, the next time you see him, tell him I have some things to discuss with him,"  
  
The queen left.  
  
I glanced at Sakura, who had the word "confusion" written all over her face. How is Syaoran going to fool her and pretend that he is a fellow servant now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Sorry the chappy was so short; I'm still thinking of a way to build the plot and make it better.  
  
Oh yes, and thanks to all who reviewed, they were all very pleasant to read! 


	8. The Change

Sakura's POV  
  
Chapter 8: The Change  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Damn it, where are you!" I ran out to the garden searching for Syaoran.  
  
"SYAORAN LI, COME OUT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!" I yelled as the palace walls echoed my voice making it even louder.  
  
"Who is shouting so unreasonably loud?" I heard Queen Yelan's irritated voice.  
  
Uh oh, if she finds me, I'm doomed. Gotta think of a place to hide......... I know, the Cherry Pitfall.  
  
I ran in the direction of the Sakura Tree. When I got there, the tree started to transform again into many. I walked up to the center, and the ground started to disappear, as I fell down that deep hole again.  
  
Oh well, at least I'm safe from Yelan.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing all the way down here?" A shocked Syaoran asked sitting on the bottom of the floor.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. How come you ran away when the Empress came over this morning?"  
  
Syaoran didn't speak. I could almost see it in his eyes that he's trying to think of a lie.  
  
"Syaoran, I thought you were my friend! You, Eriol, and Meiling definitely have something hidden from me!"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you everything, but first of all what did Queen Yelan do at Meiling's; did she beat you up again?"  
  
"She was there looking for you, mister! You have your own chamber? How the heck did you know the queen?" I asked, still so confused.  
  
(A/N: Sakura, don't give it all away, it'll give him the advantage to know how to lie to you now!!!!)  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment. "Fine I'll tell you. You remember that time, when I told you Empress Yelan was very depressed after her sons Xiao Long and Xiao Hu killed off each other? Well then she met me. She kept telling herself that I'm her son, because of a small resemblance of me and Xiao Long. She even gave me a chamber of my own right next to hers, so she could see me often, and let my appearance remind her of her loved ones that died."  
  
Is what Syaoran is saying true? "You're lying." I said stubbornly.  
  
He laughed. "Then what do you think, that I'm a prince, and a royal heir? Then why how would I end up working for Meiling?"  
  
"Because you like Meiling, duh. I saw you two kissing one time in the middle of the night."  
  
"Believe what you want to believe." Syaoran strugged.  
  
"Syaoran, please just tell me, are you the prince or not!" I grabbed his arm.  
  
"God, Sakura when did you become this annoying? I told you, I'm just a servant! SERVANT MEANING NOT A PRINCE!!!!!" Syaoran practically screamed.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT, AND I'M JUST A MAID NOT THE CLOW MISTRESS!" I screamed back.  
  
That shut him up. "You are the Clow Mistress?" He asked stupidly.  
  
I was about to admit it, but why do I have to tell him my identity first? Even if Syaoran is not a prince, he is still hiding something from me!  
  
"No, I am not the Clow Mistress. Tomoyo is." I lied smoothly.  
  
"Really, so all this time.......... I'm sorry we got the wrong girl." Did I just see disappointment in Syaoran's eyes?  
  
"What wrong girl? You're confusing me."  
  
"Do you want to know why you were made a servant for Meiling in the first place? And why Eriol knew your name the first time he met you? Everyone thought you were the Clow Mistress because Eriol, who is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, sensed a strong bond with you. We made you a servant, so you'd have to stick to the palace so we have time to discover if you really are the Clow Mistress or not."  
  
"So that means you 'are' the Prince of China."  
  
"Yeah, I am Prince Xiao Lang." He finally admitted as he jumped out of the hole, his footsteps walking further and further away before I could tell him that I lied about Tomoyo being the Mistress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, it has been fun getting to know you, I'll miss you very much." Meiling hugged me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you know you're leaving today? Syaoran decided that living in this palace is like jail to you, so he has decided to release you." Meiling said happily.  
  
Syaoran...... is the only reason why he has spent so much time with me acting like a true friend because of the whole clow mistress thing? Now he thinks Tomoyo is the Clow Mistress, he doesn't even want me to stay around for the rest of the month. I should of known; why would Syaoran want to be my friend in the first place; I'm just a violent emotionless warrior nomad........  
  
"I'll miss you too Meiling; take good care of Prince Syaoran for me." I've decided not to tell anyone my identity now. If Syaoran cares more about my identity than me, so be it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol, I know I'm probably disturbing you, but I had to come here to say good-bye." I stared at the person that I don't want to leave behind the most.  
  
"Sakura, I've heard from Syaoran, I'm so sorry. We made you go through all this crap, lying to you, using you to find out who is the clow mistress." I gazed into Eriol's beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
I ran my hand down Eriol's pale face. "Don't be sorry. You didn't give me a hard time at all. You got whipped because of me, and treated me like your little sister. I will always cherish you and remember you wherever I go."  
  
"Are you going to travel the country again?"  
  
"That's what I do for a living. Eriol, I've always wanted to ask you a question, and hopefully you can answer it truthfully."  
  
"Go ahead and ask."  
  
I turned my back towards him. I don't want to see his expression when I ask. "Do you love Tomoyo?"  
  
It took a few moments for Eriol to reply. "Yes, I love her, very much."  
  
I felt a sudden pain in my nose. I tried very hard to keep back the tears that are blurring my vision. Why did he have to love Tomoyo? Why can't he love me instead?  
  
I pushed my selfish feelings away, and found my voice. "Okay, I understand, but Eriol, before I leave, I have to tell you that if you want Tomoyo to be with you for the rest of your life, you will be facing a lot more obstacles and pain to have her."  
  
"Are you saying that it isn't hard to win her heart over?"  
  
No, winning her heart is the easy part, but Tomoyo is not the real Clow Mistress. She is only a common tailor, while you are the most powerful sorcerer in the country. Many people won't allow you to be with Tomoyo, and the first one to stop you is the empress.  
  
I kept my thoughts to myself, turned around to look at Eriol one more time.  
  
"Good-bye and good luck"  
  
As I ran out to the garden, I couldn't control my tears anymore, they all leaked right out of my eyes, and I can not stop crying.  
  
"I only like Eriol as a friend. I only have a tiny crush on him, that's all!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I fell on my knees.  
  
"Sakura." I saw Syaoran's shadow in front of me.  
  
I wiped away my tears, and looked up at him. He has changed into the Prince's royal suit. Then I realized this is the exact same suit he wore the first time we met, except he is wearing the crown.  
  
"Uhh, Sakura, I don't know how to apologize, I............" He began.  
  
"Why did you have to kick me out of the palace!" I lost my temper and control.  
  
"I.........."  
  
"I thought you were a real friend! Friends don't make friends and get rid of friends whenever they feel like it!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down..........."  
  
"You CALM DOWN! Syaoran, why did you have to get rid of me! Eriol already chose Tomoyo over me, do you want me to vanish in front of your eyes too!?"  
  
Syaoran's guilty look drove away my madness. He helped me up, and let me cry on his chest once again just like the first time we've met. It seems like he's always there when I'm at my weakest, and comforts me until I get strong again.  
  
Yet, he doesn't want me around anymore just because I told him I'm not the Clow Mistress. A part of me wants to tell him the truth, and stay with him in the palace forever, but what about Eriol? If Eriol knows Tomoyo isn't the Clow Mistress, would he stop loving her just like Syaoran stopped being my friend.  
  
For Tomoyo's sake, I have to disappear. Eriol will never know the truth that Tomoyo isn't the Clow Mistress, and they'll live happily ever after.  
  
That's what I get for liking Eriol that much. I'm such a fool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran. It has been a week since I'd left the palace, and the only thing I can think of is Syaoran. I sat in an empty restaurant, drinking a cup after another cup of wine.  
  
I want to get drunk, so I don't have to see his face in my brain anymore. I hate to admit it, but I'm already missing him. Nobody has ever held me like he does, and lets me cry on their shoulders. Even if he did that only because he wants to use me, I still feel that he's special.  
  
I drowsily walked outside, as something caught my eye.  
  
I saw a scroll hang on somebody's building wall. The scroll had a picture of me on it!  
  
It read:  
  
"Wanted Criminal:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, 18 years old, a nomad that travels across the land performing martial arts to earn a living. If anyone finds this person, immediately report your information to the government. You will be greatly rewarded.  
  
Your Royal Highnesses,  
  
Prince Xiao Lang Li  
  
Princess Meiling Li  
  
Royal Advisor Eriol Hiiragizawa"  
  
Hmm, I've already left the palace for good; why would they want to capture me back?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, I know this chapter is crappy, but I can't think of better conflicts to go with the plot. Any suggestions for future chapters? 


	9. The Cloud

Tomoyo's POV  
  
Chapter 9: The Cloud  
  
"She WHAT!?"  
  
"Sakura was released from the palace, and now we can't find her." Eriol explained.  
  
"Didn't you say she's supposed to work there for a month? It's only been two and a half weeks; how did she get released so soon?" I panted like an angry dog, wanting to bite Eriol's head off.  
  
"That's Syaoran's problem, he was the one who released her; I told you I'm not able to do such a thing."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't blame everything on Syaoran; why didn't YOU stop Sakura from leaving?"  
  
"Wanna go with me to find her? You have the Dash Card, right? Lets use it to find her." Suggested Eriol.  
  
I nodded. "Let's go then."  
  
I walked over to my cabinet to take the cards out. "Hey! They're not here anymore! I was sure I put them here!"  
  
Eriol checked my other drawers and wardrobes. "Are you sure you didn't place them here?"  
  
"Hello? Do I look like a person who could misplace something as important as the Clow Cards?"  
  
"Yeah, but if it's not misplaced, then it must've been stolen. Did any of your costumers ever look through that cabinet before?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, you did." I remembered that night Eriol practically flipped my shop upside-down, searching for the Clow Cards.  
  
"Get real Tomoyo, I have no reason to steal your precious Clow Cards."  
  
He's right, but then, the thief could be anybody. Yamazaki? Nah, he wouldn't steal a bunch of my cards; he knows nothing about magic. The only ones that will steal Clow Cards are the ones with a little magic themselves.  
  
It must've been Sakura; she has decided to take the Clow Cards back. I guess the cards are happier with her, but why did she have to steal them away from me? The cards are rightfully hers, so all she had to do was ask me to give them back. Does she want to avoid seeing me?  
  
"I think Sakura was the one who took them." I said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Almost positive; she's the only one who knows the cards are in my shop besides you. Eriol, lets spend the day to look for her, okay? We have to track her down, I have too many things I want to tell her."  
  
"It been a week, even if Sakura didn't use the Dash Card, she still would be hundreds of miles away." Eriol said logically.  
  
I frowned. "Don't you possess magical powers too? Can't you track down the cards with your magic?"  
  
" Of course I can't. If I could track the cards down, then why did I have to flip your shop up side down that stormy night? But Syaoran does have a magical item called the lasin board, that might help us."  
  
"Forget it, let's just find her on our own." I stepped outside.  
  
"Eriol, can you fly? I think it's way more easier to find Sakura in the sky and on Earth." I predicted.  
  
Eriol smiled, and got out his orb. He pointed the sun staff at a piece of cloud, and pulled the cloud down with a magical force.  
  
"Jump on."  
  
I looked at the piece of cloud. "Won't I just fall through?"  
  
"The bottom of this cloud is made of ice." He said in a tone like I was supposed to know that.  
  
"Okay" I climbed on the cloud, and it alighted back to the sky.  
  
Eriol looked around. "The sun is going to set in another few hours. I'll look in the other direction so we can find her quicker today, see ya." He jumped off my cloud, and flew away.  
  
Huh? I was sure Eriol wanted to spend time with me, and search for Sakura together. Why did he have to desert me on this floating object, leaving me all alone?  
  
Wait........ did I just WANT to spend more time with Eriol? Nah, it's just the lack of oxygen up here, my brain won't function right.  
  
Time to look for Sakura.  
  
I looked down from my cloud, and the first thing I saw was a big crowd of villagers watching a sideshow surrounding a girl performing martial arts. That's Sakura! I've found her!  
  
How do I get off of this stupid cloud? Oh no, the cloud's moving away! "Eriol! God damn it, where are you!" I tried to make the cloud move back, or stop it from moving away, but IT'S A GODDAMN CLOUD! Why do clouds have to move? Why did Eriol have to leave?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've found her." I said dully without emotion, when Eriol finally got me off of the cloud.  
  
"Really? Where is she?" He exclaimed eagerly.  
  
" I saw her on the streets, just minutes after you've left. She's definitely not there anymore."  
  
I didn't wait for him to apologize. "I'm hungry, I want to go back home." I muttered.  
  
"I'll invite you to lunch." Eriol dragged me to a fancy restaurant before I could reject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dropped the chopsticks on my plate, and crossed my arms. " Can we go now?"  
  
Eriol on the other hand was still wolfing down his noodles. "What's the hurry?" He said with food stuffed in his mouth.  
  
I frowned. "We still need to find Sakura. You may care about filling up an empty stomach more than finding her, but Sakura is my friend........."  
  
Eriol interrupted. "So the bottom line is, you just want the Clow Cards back."  
  
"No, I want to know that's she's safe."  
  
Eriol laughed. "That's why you want to find her? She's a WARRIOR for god's sake. I think she knows how to protect herself."  
  
Dummy. You didn't understand what I meant, Eriol. I think the Sakura is suffering emotionally somehow. Maybe that's why she left the village so quick, so she can escape her sorrows. Something must have happened in the few weeks she lived in the palace to cause her this pain.......... Or perhaps maybe I just thought too much into this whole thing............ I hope this time my prediction is wrong, and something isn't bothering Sakura.  
  
"Earth to my fair lady!" Eriol waved his hand in front of my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm done with eating, we can go now."  
  
"Okay." I stood up.  
  
Suddenly two deep voices chatting in the table next to us caught my attention.  
  
One voice said. "Ahh, so these are the famous Clow Cards eh? I don't see what's so great about them."  
  
I pulled Eriol back to the seats, and sat down again. I pointed to the table besides us, and whispered to Eriol "See those two men sitting over there? I heard them mention something about the Clow Cards, let's listen."  
  
Eriol grinned. "Eavesdropping again, are we? Some old habits are just so hard to break."  
  
"Shh, shut up." I whispered fiercely. And just to make sure he doesn't make any noises, I covered his mouth with my mouth, so I could listen to what those two men are saying without disturbance from Eriol.  
  
"What do you know? These Clow Cards contain magic." The second voice replied.  
  
"Ha. Yeah right. Then, why did the tailor just put them in a drawer, not bothering to hide these at all?"  
  
"So they are easier to steal, and our job is made easier!" They both cackled.  
  
So these are the creeps who stole Sakura's Clow Cards. I mentally slapped myself. Sakura counted on me to take care of them, so they won't get stolen. I did such a lousy job protecting them that they still ended up in the hands of thieves.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why the empress wants these pathetic cards though; she has more than enough magic herself." One of the two men said.  
  
EMPRESS? Queen Yelan was the one who sent these thieves to steal the cards? Queen Yelan has magic? What's next? Syaoran and Meiling have magic too?  
  
"Alright, let's go, Queen Yelan expects to see us at the Spring Well as soon as we get the cards, right?"  
  
"Let's go." I heard the two stand up from their seats and walk out of this restaurant.  
  
I pulled my lips away from Eriol immediately. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"'Course. We all meet at the Spring Well. By the way, that was one heck of a kiss you gave me; do you think we broke the longest kiss record?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on, don't waste time", I dragged Eriol out of the restaurant, as I felt my cheeks flush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spring Well:  
  
About ten ninja's dressed in black encircled the old well, waiting for those two thieves. Eriol and I climbed up the cloud again to spy on them. Of course, this time, he made the cloud still, so it can't flow away with the wind anymore.  
  
I sighed. It's been an awfully long time. What's taking the thieves so long?  
  
We waited patiently on that piece of cloud for another few hours, as the sun began to set. The two thieves still didn't show up yet.  
  
The ninjas obviously were sick of waiting too. Some were fighting against one another. Some others are sleeping on the grass. One of them welled out some water from that big well, and before drinking it he took off his hood.  
  
He was the empress herself. She had an angry look on her face, as she gulped down the entire bucket of water.  
  
I tapped Eriol on the shoulders. "Hey, why is the empress here? Isn't everyone in the royal family supposed to stay in the palace their entire life?"  
  
"True. It is a law that royal people can't leave the palace like I can, but this is the empress, she MAKES the law. I think she just really wants to get her hands on those cards as soon as possible."  
  
"But those two thieves at the restaurant said she has a lot of magic, and that she doesn't need the Clow Card's magic at all."  
  
Eriol thought for a while. "I don't know why the empress wants the clow's magic either, but it must be very important to her to make her come out of the palace just to get it."  
  
I sighed. We can't think of any reason why the queen would want Sakura's Clow Cards. "By the way, where do you those two thieves are? We've all been waiting for hours, but there's no sign of them."  
  
"They might've took the cards and ran away, since the cards have magic. They want to keep the cards for themselves." Eriol predicted.  
  
I shook my head. "I don't think that's it. The royal people won't let them off the hook that easily. If the queen tracks them down, not only will she take the cards, but she'll also kill off the thieves. The thieves are smart enough to know that running away from the queen won't work, no matter how greedy they are, and wants to keep the cards for themselves."  
  
Eriol agreed with me. "But there's no other reason for them to not show up. From the looks of it, they must be pretty good martial arts and pretty cunning too. Even if they've encountered a dangerous street gang or someone who wants to steal all their possessions, I don't think they'll lose the cards that easily to them."  
  
"Then, what should we do now? Do you think we should continue waiting for them?" I asked Eriol.  
  
"Let's go back to your place. If Empress Yelan wants the cards that badly, she'll get them no matter what, so your clow cards are safe for now. Tomorrow, we'll go to the palace together and ask Syaoran more about why the empress wants your cards that bad. He's her son; he'll perhaps know the reason why. And with Syaoran and Meiling to help you, I'm sure we can get the Clow Cards back to you."  
  
I agreed. "I guess it's the only thing we can do at this moment. Alright, float this cloud back to my shop."  
  
Eriol commanded the piece of cloud to move. I cuddled in his arms as we watched the blazing sun setting slowing down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: I still need suggestions readers!!!!!! I still hate the plot of this story!!!!!!!!!!! Any help will be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, for anyone who still hasn't figured out the pattern of my chapters, the point of views change all the time among the four main characters each chapter.  
  
It goes: Tomoyo Syaoran Eriol Sakura  
  
So next chapter, everything will be in Syaoran's POV, stay tuned!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Mirror

Syaoran's POV  
  
Chapter 10: The Mirror  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about her. I know she must've trusted me a lot to tell me all her sorrows, and yet I was never truthful to Sakura in the first place. And now, she disappeared without a trace, all because of me. I want to just charge out of this miserable palace, and search for Sakura.  
  
That's it, I don't care if it's against the law, I'm going outside the palace walls, and I won't come back until I find Sakura, and bring her back with me.  
  
I sneakily climbed that tall wall that separates the palace and the rest of the country, and exited that royal area, breathing the air that commoners breath in. I bought a horse from a villager, and took off looking for Sakura.  
  
As I was searching for her, I stumbled across two very suspicious looking people. They wore black outfits, and black hoods. I saw one of them holding some sort of book. Well, I would've just let them go, and kept on searching for Sakura, but from the looks of their eyes, I could sense that they are extremely scared of me for some reason.  
  
That caught my attention, as I grabbed their book to see if it holds a clue to who they are. Do they know I'm a prince? That's probably why they are shaking with fear.  
  
Coincidentally, that book was Tomoyo's Clow Book! I was so shocked that the two men had it, that I immediately forgot about searching for Sakura, and captured the men to the dungeon.  
  
Of course, at first, the thieves had tried to denied the fact that they've stole that book from a tailor's shop, but then one of my servants found a letter from the queen inside their pockets.  
  
It read:  
  
By the order of her royal highness, steal the Clow Book in a tailor's shop in the village, and bring the magical item back to the queen at the Spring Well. If you fail to get the book, commit suicide immediately, because you don't want to even know what torture the queen can bring you.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
I took away the book from them, and locked the thieves in jail. I don't know what to do now. A part of me wants to just go barge into mother's chamber, and ask why would she want the cards, and how did she know it was at Tomoyo's. But if I do that, mother will force me to give her the cards.  
  
I walked in circles around the dungeon, until Wei came running down.  
  
"Master Prince Li, Mister Hiiragizawa would like to see you right now. He said it was urgent." My servant panted.  
  
Hmp. Eriol probably just got dumped by Tomoyo. I don't have time for his whiny complaints. "Tell him I'm busy right now." I didn't wait for Wei to finish saying why Eriol needs me, as I strolled off to the royal library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a whole day of research to learn more magic about the cards, I have discovered a problem with the Clow Cards.  
  
All the books clearly state that when Clow Reed invented them, there were a total of 52 cards in all. Tomoyo's Clow Cards only contain 46. The book is missing The Shot, The Arrow, The Fight, The Power, The Shield, and The Sword............. The Sword Card is missing also? But I swear I've seen that card before.  
  
Sakura!  
  
She had them! The sword she once tried to kill me with was the same sword of the Clow. How could I forget that Sakura had some cards too? She must've never returned them to Tomoyo, because she needs them for her sideshows on the street. That's why only the fighting cards are missing.  
  
Well, at least now I know I can't go up to mother and ask about the cards. If I give her the Clow Book, she'll know that six are missing, she definitely will find Sakura, and everyone knows how much she hates Sakura .......  
  
No, no matter how much I want to know why mother wants the cards, she mustn't get them right now. If I ever want to hand them over, I have to find Sakura's six cards first, so mother and Sakura will never have to meet again.  
  
"Syaoran, so that's where you were! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Eriol's irritated voice called out. He finally found me.  
  
Tomoyo was with him. "Syaoran, do you know why the empress want's the Clow Cards?"  
  
I dropped the book I was reading on the table out of shock. "How did you know it was my mother who wants your Clow Cards?"  
  
"Eriol and I were eating at a restaurant when we heard two thieves talking about it. We went to the Spring Well, and your mother was with them. The funny thing was, the thieves who stole the book never showed up. Eriol and I thought it was a good idea to come and find you first. Do you know anything about this whole thing?"  
  
I stood up from my chair. "I was the one who caught the two thieves; that's why they didn't show up at the well. Here Tomoyo." I placed the Clow Book on her hands. "I manages to retrieve this for you."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, but that still didn't answer my question." She tucked the book in a big pocket on her dress.  
  
"I have no idea. I've asked the thieves who are locked in jail, but they don't know either."  
  
Eriol placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I think you should let Syaoran take care of these cards for a while."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo and I asked simultaneously, both didn't get Eriol's point.  
  
"Well, the empress already knows where Tomoyo lives, she might go back to the store, and take away the cards again. I just think it's safer for the cards to stay with Syaoran."  
  
"Then why don't you keep it?" I pointed at Eriol.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "What, you think you'll lose the cards too?"  
  
I smiled. "Fine, I get your point. One of us besides Tomoyo needs to take the cards, and since you 'love' to shirk responsibility, I'm the one who gonna end up protecting the cards."  
  
"I love it when you see it my way! But don't worry, I won't be doing nothing. Me and Tomoyo will take off tomorrow to look for Sakura, and take her six cards to you." Said Eriol.  
  
"Fine." I agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nighttime:  
  
I placed the Clow Book under my bed. I got ready to sleep. That's when I remembered....... Sakura. If this whole Clow Card business didn't come up, I probably would've found her already. I hope she's doing okay out there alone by herself.  
  
I blew off the candlelight, but I did not go to sleep. How could I when Sakura kept on entering my brain as soon as I shut my eyes?  
  
An almost inaudible footstep sound interrupted my thoughts. I glanced in the direction of my bedroom door. Although all lights were shut off, the moonlight through my window had shown me a shadow looming on the floor. I couldn't see the person's face; I know for certain it is another thief. The person practically slithered under my bed, snatched the book, and was about to exit my room, when I grabbed him from behind.  
  
The thief gasped, but then activated the Dash Card; we started to travel a hundred miles per hour, until I had pulled the card out of his hand.  
  
We ended up on top of the middle of a meadow. Not a single object in sight, but the thousands of acres and acres of grass we are standing on.  
  
I got a good look at the thief. He didn't look a thing like how I had expected him to. Instead of wearing a black ninja suit like the two that originally stole the cards from Tomoyo, he wore a prince's cloth. Actually, to be exact, he was wearing my clothes! If I wasn't Syaoran Li, I would've even thought that he was the prince!  
  
He spoke. "Prince Xiao Lang, give me the Clow Cards, and I'll bring you home!"  
  
"Why did you mimic my appearance, and why should I give 'you' the Clow Cards?" I glared.  
  
"Hmp, I had to mimic your appearance so I can get away with taking the cards, and I need to take the cards so Empress Yelan doesn't get her hands on it!" The copycat shouted.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you aren't a servant for my mother?" This is getting more and more confusing.  
  
"Don't you even recognize me?" The person took off his crown, showing me his magnificent auburn hair, and lifted up his head, revealing his emerald eyes.  
  
I froze. "Ss.....Sakura?" I managed to somehow choke out.  
  
She grabbed the Clow Book out of my hands, and smiled. "Syaoran, nice to see you again."  
  
As soon as I saw that smile, I forgot all about the whole clow card business. I ran up to her, and embraced her.  
  
"Sakura, you had me so worried. I missed you so much. I didn't know when I was going to see you again." I felt tears rolling down my face.  
  
"Syaoran. Can't. Breath."  
  
I let go of her, as she started laughing. She then realized the wet tears on my face. "Syaoran........ did you miss me that much? I'm so sorry. Please don't cry; you're a boy. You're not supposed to cry at all, especially when you are the prince, who's stronger than everyone else."  
  
I sighed. "This is the first time I've cried in many years, I almost forgotten what it felt like."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Well, just to let you know, I'm glad that you missed me so much. I had always thought you didn't care for me at all, and when you didn't recognize me tonight, I thought you had forgotten about me completely."  
  
"How could I forget about you? It's entirely my fault for driving you away from the palace. I went to search for you, but then I had to protect the Clow Cards for Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura's smile eroded away when she heard her best friend's name. "Tomoyo.......how is she? And....... how's Eriol?"  
  
Why couldn't she just shoot an arrow through my heart instead? That probably wouldn't hurt as much as hearing her call Eriol's name so intimately. She obviously still likes the guy.  
  
"Eriol's fine. He and Tomoyo are both splendid." I muttered.  
  
"That's good to know." Sakura paused. "Oh yeah, why are you protecting the cards for Tomoyo?" She suddenly remembered.  
  
"Like you said, we didn't want mother to get her hands on the cards either. Since mother already knows where Tomoyo lives, we figured it's best if I hold on to it for a while." I explained to her.  
  
Sakura nodded. "But the cards still aren't safe if they are with you........ Good-bye Syaoran."  
  
She took out the Dash Card again, and took off with all of the cards with her.  
  
This time I failed in grabbing her, as she left me once again.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted for the skies to hear, but she is already miles away from me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions! Next chapter will be Eriol's POV! 


	11. The Return

Eriol's POV  
  
Chapter 11: The Return  
  
"I have bad news, Syaoran's in trouble, he's missing." I entered Tomoyo's shop in the middle of the night.  
  
Tomoyo looked like she was about to kill me. Either because I woke her up at this hour, or because of the news I just told her. "Who are you? The spreader of bad news? What do you mean Syaoran's missing?" She yawned, still half asleep.  
  
"Hey, is it my fault? Syaoran has his own hands, legs, and brain. He can walk and talk by himself."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "God Eriol, have you realized that ever since you've stepped into my life, my life just gets worse and worse; you are totally my bad luck charm! Eriol, can't you just let me sleep another night without any worries about you, Sakura, Syaoran, or the Clow Cards! I feel as if my life is slowing draining away when I'm with you, there is so many things to worry about!"  
  
Ouch. That hurt. Ah, who cares? I'm so tired; I knew I shouldn't have came here right after I found Syaoran missing, but what should've I've done? Pretend that he's still in his chamber, sound asleep, and go to bed myself?  
  
I leaned my head on my shoulder, with my eyes fighting hard to stay open. "So what should we do now, oh clever one?" I mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a few moments, and then said something, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind has already shut down and drifted to sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP HIIRAGIZAWA!"  
  
"Oh my god, earthquake!" I jumped, suddenly awoke.  
  
"I'm just trying to discuss what we should do next. It was you who asked anyway." Tomoyo said in a dull tone. I stared into her tired pinkish eyes, and sleepy amethyst pupils.  
  
Forget it, who cares where Syaoran has gone to this time? We are in no condition to search for him. It was such a stupid idea to come to Tomoyo's in the middle of the night. Without saying anything, I tiredly scooped Tomoyo in my arms, and walked up inside her bedroom, and we both fell asleep the moment we got on the bed.  
  
Where the hell did Syaoran run off to? Probably just off to look for his precious Cherry Blossom again. I was so foolish to think he's in some kind of trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got out of the bed as the first ray of the morning sun hit me. Tomoyo's bed was so hard like a piece of rock, and it was way too small, that when I moved my left arm in sleep, it would bang against the wall, and my right arm was under Tomoyo's head. I slept horribly.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, is sleeping like an angel. Hmp, I still don't get why she said last night that she needed to sleep another night without worries. She can sleep as well as dead person! I wonder if she had nightmares yesterday........  
  
Oh well, time to wake her up.........  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"God Eriol, have you realized that ever since you've stepped into my life, my life just gets worse and worse; you are totally my bad luck charm! Eriol, can't you just let me sleep another night without any worries about you, Sakura, Syaoran, or the Clow Cards! I feel as if my life is slowing draining away when I'm with you; there is so many things to worry about!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Poor Tomoyo........ she's exhausted after what everyone around her has put her through: her best friend going to jail, me, Sakura becoming a maid, me, The Clow Cards being missing, me, Queen Yelan and Syaoran, me........  
  
Seems like I'm the one who's giving her the most trouble. She deserves a break....... from me. And the rest of her worries. I kissed her softly, tiptoeing out of her room.  
  
I walked downstairs, and wrote her a small note. "Tomoyo, I'm off to search for Syaoran and Sakura. One thing I didn't mention to you yesterday night was that the Clow Cards were also missing; they weren't in Syaoran's bedroom. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Bye, I'll be back soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day later:  
  
A sound of drums and the gong. A crowd was cheering and shouting anxiously. I slowly turned my head and moved my eyeballs in the direction the cheering came from.  
  
It was just the sight I wanted to see. Sakura was performing another sideshow for the townspeople. I walked over to watch her perform.  
  
After the show ended, Sakura took out a wallet-like bag, and happily collected the money donated by the generous people. The crowd was slowly beginning to leave, but there are still too many people walking back and forth on the busy streets. I want to talk to Sakura privately.  
  
I grinned, staring at her moneybag.  
  
I transformed myself into a ninja costume, and walked up behind Sakura. I snatched her moneybag, and started to flee away.  
  
Sakura thought I was a thief trying to steal away her money, so she shouted something, and started to chase me.  
  
I ran on to the Grassy Plains, a place where no one ever goes.  
  
"THIEF, GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" Sakura panted, exhausted from chasing me.  
  
I transformed back into wearing regular clothes, being recognizable now as Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Stop shouting Sakura, your gonna break my ears." I smiled at her shocked face, tossing her back her precious moneybag.  
  
"Eriol! Oh my god! Why are you here?" Sakura looked like she rather would meet a ghost than to see me right now. (A/N: Hehe, not really. Eriol obviously doesn't know about Sakura's fear of ghosts.)  
  
"Sakura, I've been looking all over for you, and Tomoyo's worried sick..........." I started.  
  
"Bye Eriol, gotta go." She activated the Dash Card, and tried to run away, but I wouldn't let her. I can't let Sakura just run away from all of us again. I took out my sun staff, and stopped Dash's power.  
  
"How did you stop me!?" Sakura amazingly shouted.  
  
"How did you get your hands on the Dash Card." I shouted back. I thought Sakura only had the fighting cards.  
  
"He was able stop you because he is the most powerful sorcerer in China, and she has the Dash Card because she took it from me." A third voice entered our conversation.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura and I recognized his voice immediately. We both stared at him.  
  
The only thing that can describe Syaoran's appearance right now is: screwed up. His clothes were all filled with dirt, his crown was broken and ripped, but his eyes......... they were clear and scary.  
  
I was the first who spoke. "What the hell man, why are you dressed like this, and why are you here!"  
  
Syaoran glared at me, but chose to ignore me. He went up to Sakura.  
  
"How dare you. What a cold heart you have. Eriol and I search for you and worry about you just like you're a part of our family, and what do you do? You abandoned me on this big plain, not caring if I'll live or die. Are you truly my friend or not Sakura Kinomoto?" The coldness of his voice was reflecting his icy amber eyes.  
  
Sakura was filled with guilt. "I did it so I can protect the Clow Cards. Plus, I knew you could survive in this plain anyway."  
  
"Protect the cards?" Syaoran laughed like it was the most ridiculous excuse in the world. "If you weren't a girl, I'd slap you right now."  
  
"Woah, cool your jets." I pulled Syaoran away from Sakura, just in case they fight.  
  
I sighed, still kind of confused on what's their problem. "Listen to me, whatever you two are talking about, can you at least explain to me the basics? I might be able to help you solve this."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. "It's like this, yesterday, I dressed myself as Syaoran to sneak into the palace. I crept into his room to take the clow cards, so Queen Yelan won't get her stinky rich hands on it. I activated the dash when Syaoran grabbed me, so that's how we both ended up here. Then, I just took away the Clow Book, leaving Syaoran here."  
  
"Sakura, you should've discussed with Syaoran that you wanted to protect the cards. I think it is a good idea for you to keep them away from the empress, but why would you leave Syaoran in the middle of a forbidden grass plain?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess my mind wasn't working properly. All I was thinking about was the cards."  
  
"And you basically just forgotten all about me. Thank you Sakura, I feel soooooooo special." Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
I grinned. "Yeah, we all know that Syaoran loves you, he'll get over this."  
  
Sakura blushed, and smiled a little. "Alright, let's 'discuss' this whole thing about the Clow Cards."  
  
"I want to go back to the palace first." Whined Syaoran tiredly.  
  
"Fine fine fine." Sakura took out the Dash Card, and silently muttered to herself. "Little prince is afraid to go anywhere besides his sweet little home and his mean little mommy there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Syaoran's chamber:  
  
"It's not safe to talk here, so hurry up."  
  
I nodded in agreement. "I vote that Sakura gets to keep the cards. After all, she's a nomad, and the empress can't take the cards from her that easily."  
  
"Thank you Eriol for seeing things in my point of view." Sakura tucked the cards away.  
  
Syaoran only glared, then finally said something. "Am I the only one who knows how much power my mother has? She will eventually track down Sakura, hurt her, and take the cards away. Even though Sakura is talented in the martial arts, she doesn't stand a chance against my mother's entire army of thieves."  
  
I smirked. "I didn't know you cared about Sakura 'this' much. Every word you said was for her good, even though right now you're still mad at her."  
  
"Don't change the subject Eriol." Sakura stared at the window keeping an eye on if the empress is coming.  
  
"What I think we should do is let Sakura stay in the palace with all of us helping her guard the cards." Decided Syaoran.  
  
"Hmm, that's not a bad idea also. Sakura, don't you get it, if the empress can track down the cards no matter what, its best if they stay here where we can all watch over them." I smiled, knowing the only reason Syaoran wants to keep the cards in the palace, is because he wants Sakura to stay with him.  
  
"Alright, I guess it's for the best. Do I still have to disguise myself as Meiling's maid though?" Asked Sakura.  
  
I shot Syaoran my ever-so-famous evil glance. He nodded understanding what I meant.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "No, of course you don't have to become Meiling's maid again. From this day on, you are MY servant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Finally, everyone is reunited! Aren't cha happy?  
  
Next chapter will be all about how Syaoran tortures Sakura to seek revenge for her leaving him in the Grassy Plains. Stay tuned! It'll be very funny!  
  
*************  
  
To crystal~heart:  
  
You mentioned a very good point. I don't know if I'm going to have 52 chapters; it'll be pretty cool to do that, but I think I'll run out of ideas before I reach 30 chapters. Thanks for reviewing! 


	12. The Sweet

Lanturn: This chapter might get confusing, don't worry, nothing important happens in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Chapter 12: The Sweet  
  
So that's how I became Syaoran's slave. So pathetic. I don't need to go through such torture even if I'm doing this for my cards.  
  
"Face it, you like the guy; that's the reason why you agreed to do this, even if the cards didn't exist." An ever so annoying voice in my head said.  
  
I don't like Syaoran. I mentally argued back.  
  
"Of course you don't like him. You 'love' him. You 'want' him."  
  
God, I sound like Tomoyo. I can't like Syaoran; it's just wrong, insane, totally unacceptable! I've always been a cold nomad. It's not like I wanted it that way, but it's just my life. I don't want to have those weak emotions from love. I saw how it affected other people.  
  
Mother, she practically gave up everything to love father. She was a rich lady, but when she eloped with him, she became this poor wife counting coins the rest of her life.  
  
Touya, he abandoned me and married Kaho. He occasionally writes letters, but I know I've lost him. I blame this on love. Why'd he have to fall in love with her?  
  
Tomoyo, she's my best friend........ And she fell in love with the wrong person. Eriol's the most mighty sorcerer in the country, and yet she has no magic in her blood whatsoever. I can only help her the best I could possibly do, but Syaoran and Eriol will still eventually find out she's not the mistress.  
  
Love is too tiring, it's too complicated! The bottom line is I refuse to like Syaoran in that way!  
  
"Just keep on telling yourself that. See how long that's gonna last."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, my clothes got stained again!" Syaoran called out lazily from his bedroom. "Can you wash it again?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I just finished washing his thick robes yesterday. I stomped into his room, not so happy I have to do it again.  
  
Syaoran sat on his bed, without a shirt on. I wanted to throw up, but couldn't take my eyes off him.  
  
I blushed.  
  
He saw.  
  
He grinned.  
  
I took the dirty pile of laundry from his bed, and ran. That was so embarrassing! What the hell was he doing? Wait, that's so obvious, isn't it? He wants to torment me, because I left him on the Grassy Plains. Oh how I wish I could go back in time, and not abandon him........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunchtime:  
  
"Hey Sakura." Syaoran tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hm?" I showed that I'm paying attention to his next orders.  
  
"Today's mother's birthday, so......... my cook is in her kitchen along with the other great cooks in the palace to make her a feast. But, since he's gone, I need someone to cook for me." He smiled sweetly.  
  
I forced out a painful smile too. " And that's where I come in, right? I have to make you lunch today."  
  
He patted my head, like I was some little kid. "When did you get so smart?"  
  
"It's called common sense, and I've always been smart."  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms, trying hard not to say something sarcastic. "Really? Then let's play a game, you have to make me the lunch I want to eat, if you can cook it all in less than an hour, you win, but if you fail, I win."  
  
"Go ahead and order, my brother has been teaching me how to cook ever since I was a child. There is not a thing that I can't make." I accepted his challenge.  
  
"Alright, let's start with fish. It can't be too salty or bitter. I don't eat the head or the tail. The only part I want on the plate is the fish's stomach, and you have to get rid of its eggs first. Then I want you to stuff the stomach of the fish with pork and beef."  
  
"Thank god I'm not the permanent cook in this place. You royal people all make things so hard to make." I remembered that time Eriol made Tomoyo prepare that impossible tea.  
  
Syaoran held up his hand. "I'm not done yet. Next, I'll have the tofu noodles. You have to cut up the tofu, that's its shreds have to be thinner than the noodles."  
  
I wanted to punch him, and see if the tofu explodes out of his head. He's making this hard on purpose.  
  
"Then, I'll have egg soup. The egg white and egg yolk can't be mixed together. I want onions and garlic in the soup too, but we're all out in the palace. You're gonna have to buy it from the marketplace first. You have only one hour to cook all three dishes, if you fail and lose, I get to call you stupid and dense as many times as I want."  
  
That did it, I punched him, and dashed outside to buy the onions and garlic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
59 minutes later  
  
"Ha!" I panted in triumph. "I'm done. I win, you lose!" The three dishes sat on the dining table.  
  
"Yum." Syaoran rudely slurped the egg soup.  
  
"Ha. I did what you wanted inside the time limit! So you lost!"  
  
Syaoran put his spoon down. "Gee, someone here has a problem with losing. But, you do realize that doing all this still doesn't prove that you're smart."  
  
(He changed the subject without me knowing, so he could avoid admitting that he lost.)  
  
I sweat dropped. "Then test my intelligence some other way."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a simple riddle to solve.  
  
Imagine this, there are 20 birds sitting on a tree. A hunter shot 1 down with a gun. That bird fell onto the ground; how many are left in the tree?" Syaoran asked.  
  
How stupid does he think I am? Asking this question is such an insult! This is just a simple subtraction problem.  
  
"There are 19 birds left in that tree, duh." I answered.  
  
"WRONG, hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"What? Wrong? How was that wrong? 20-1=19."  
  
"Let's pretend you are a bird sitting on that tree, if you see and hear a hunter kill off one of the other birds, would you still stay on that tree?" Syaoran laughed. "So the correct answer is no birds are left in that tree, because the rest of them flew away."  
  
"Very clever trick." I muttered, not believing I got that wrong. "Fine, tell me another one."  
  
Syaoran stabbed his chopsticks into the fish. "You are walking on sand; you turn around, but you can't see your footprints, why is that?"  
  
"Easy, I was using the float card, so I didn't actually step on the sand." I smiled.  
  
"Wrong again, wise one."  
  
"Then why didn't I see the footprints behind me when I turned around?"  
  
"Because, you were walking backwards. All your footprints are in front of you, not behind you."  
  
"Who the hell made up these weird questions and answers?" I was frustrated I got that one wrong too.  
  
"Eriol and I made them up, cute aren't they?" Syaoran stirred his index finger in the tofu noodles.  
  
"Fine, I have a riddle too. Let's see if you can get this right: I am walking down a pitch-black street, wearing a black ninja suit. There are no moonlight, no starlight, and I was not holding a candle or lantern. Just then, you came riding on a horse, you were just about to run into me, but you halted your horse just in time, stopping in front of me. How did you do that?"  
  
Syaoran started to think. "Let's see, no starlight, no moonlight, pitch-black road, wearing black, and I didn't run into you. Umm, it's because you are a ghost? So I can see you in the dark?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Because I halted my horse for another reason, it's only a coincidence I stopped just before running into you."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then I give up." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I said, no starlight, no moonlight, and no lantern, but did I ever tell you that this happened in the nighttime? There was the bright and shiny sun, of course you can see me, and not run into me."  
  
Syaoran laughed. "That's a good one Sakura! My turn again: What would you do if I told you I love you more than I love Meiling?"  
  
He waited for me to answer. I didn't know what to say. Syaoran loves me? Is that even possible?  
  
I awkwardly stared into his chocolate eyes. "I would tell you that I don't love you, and Meiling is the right person for you."  
  
Instantly, hurt entered his eyes. "Wrong again, Sakura." He forced out a fake laugh. "Okay, enough of this, let's eat."  
  
Syaoran took the spoon, and took another sip of the soup. "This got cold." He placed the spoon down.  
  
"Cold things are still good to eat." I replied, but my head was still thinking about what I told Syaoran a few seconds ago.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I don't like cold food."  
  
I sighed. "Fine, I'll go heat this up again."  
  
"I don't want that either, then the food will taste like leftovers." An evil smile crept up Syaoran's face.  
  
"Then what can I do?"  
  
"I command you as your 'master', to feed this food to dogs, and cook a me new set. I'm still hungry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nighttime:  
  
"I really don't like you right now."  
  
"Aww, I'm hurt." Syaoran chuckled. He is holding a stupid box. "Fine, I'll give you a break." He patted my head (ugh, that's so irritating), and left the room with the box..  
  
"Hey, I never said you have to leave! Syaoran, where are you going?" I loudly called out after him. That jerk, so rude. I'm not letting him get away this easily; no one ignores Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
I ran after him into the garden, but............  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I fell into his ever-so-inconvenient Cherry Pitfall Trap again. I swear that one day, I fill up this hole, or better yet, I'll force Syaoran to fill up this hole for everyone's sake!  
  
"Jump Card, release and dispel." I jumped out of the trap.  
  
Where did Syaoran go?  
  
Duh! Today's Empress Yelan's birthday, the box that he was holding must've been a present for her.  
  
Hmm, I've never been to a royal party before, I gotta go see this.  
  
I jumped up Queen Yelan's roof, and climbed down to the windows to spy on the party.  
  
The room was the most beautiful place I have ever saw. There are candles everywhere. Every prince and princess was there dressed in the best silk robe (so this is why Syaoran made me wash his clothes this morning), everyone looking so elegant. They were all lined up to give the empress her birthday gifts. The servants are rushing back and forth serving the queen beautiful desserts such as cakes. I bet the cooks in the kitchen, are as busy as ever making more food. It was such a nice sight to see, and for the first time, I witnessed the cold empress smile and laugh.  
  
Suddenly, I forgot that she wanted my clow cards, and once whipped me. I decided to do my part to make her happy on her birthday.  
  
I jumped down, landing on the ground.  
  
"Mirror card, transform yourself into me." Now there are two Sakura Kinomotos.  
  
"Libra card, separate our dark and light forms." Now there are four Sakuras. Two of them are evil, but I can control them.  
  
"Twin card, make a double of every Sakura out there." Now there are eight of us. We can all work together.  
  
"Firey card, do me a favor okay?" I whispered the plan into his ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I snuck into the palace, and dragged Meiling outside. I told her what I was about to do, and she has agreed to help me.  
  
"Empress, we have another gift for you. Can you step outside?" Meiling called.  
  
Okay, they're all coming outside now. "Erase card, make every Sakura invisible."  
  
Every royal person crowded around the door to see the present.  
  
The eight Sakuras are all holding an indivisual box of our own, lined up in a row. One by one, we opened the sealed box, releasing a firework spark, shooting up high into the sky  
  
Each firework exploded in the middle of the night sky, taking a shape of a word.  
  
They spell out: We wish Empress Yelan the best birthday ever!  
  
Everyone either gasped or clapped. I guess they all loved my present to the empress. When the fireworks exploded again as a giant chaos, and faded, people all started to chatter.  
  
They all wanted to know who gave Queen Yelan that extraordinary birthday gift. (Remember, I used the Erase Card, so no one can see it was me who released the fireworks.) Queen Yelan, however didn't bother to ask who did it, she had that look in her eyes that told me she already knows. Well at least she looked like she enjoyed the present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran finally came back to his chamber, wanting answers.  
  
He crossed his arms. "Don't pretend that I don't know it was you who did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I just told you to not pretend. This is a bad time to act dense. So why'd you do it?"  
  
"You gave the empress a present, so why shouldn't I?"  
  
"God, Sakura she's MY mom, and she HATES you. Yet, you still found space in your heart to give her such a neat birthday gift."  
  
"Well, I felt sorry for your mom. I mean, her husband and sons all died. No matter how bad she treats me, she still deserves a happy birthday."  
  
Syaoran looked surprised. "Wow Sakura, I don't know what to say. I mean, I've always thought, as a warrior, you would never show mercy to people that are against you, and you said so yourself that you are an emotionless nomad. I couldn't disagree more with that statement right now. Sakura, you have a big heart, and I'm really proud of you"  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around me, tilting his head and slowly brushing his lips against mine.  
  
"You know, I still never surrendered to our little game at lunchtime, and I you probably can't ever get me to, so right now, you're still the loser." I could tell he is trying to pick a fight just for the fun of it.  
  
Truthfully, right now, I couldn't care less about that game, but now that he mentioned it.......... I kissed him a second time, this time more intimately, making him moan with pleasure, holding up that invisible white flag.  
  
Hehe...........  
  
Who's the loser now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: Okay, beyond stupid chapter, I know. Stop throwing the cabbages at me, that hurts! 


	13. The Windy

A/N: Do you having difficulties understanding my chapters? You feel they just don't all match up? Well I admit that's kind of partially my fault, having the character's be happy and loving in one chapter, but sad and angry in the next. It all depends on the mood that I'm in as I'm writing each chapter.  
  
If you don't get the plot, here's a hint of understanding this chapter better:  
  
If I'm writing in Tomoyo's POV, reread the last chapter, or the last Eriol's POV, so you'll know exactly what's going on in case if you've forgotten all those extra little details. Trust me, you'll understand the chapter soooooo much better. I know its hard for you to read in four different people's point of views, and not all of them knows all or the same information. It gets confusing even for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Chapter 13: The Windy  
  
Many days have gone by, but Eriol never came back and visited me in my shop. Perhaps he doesn't like me anymore, so he doesn't want to be with me ever again. Or maybe, he is still searching for Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf, but I'm sure he found them already. Hmp, if he doesn't want to be with me, then I won't go to him, acting all desperate and everything........ even though I'm starting to miss him a lot. Oh well, my self-pride is more important than my desires.  
  
Besides, I can't go see Eriol today even if I wanted to. This week is clothing delivery week, meaning I have to walk around the town delivery the bed sheets, towels, scarves, and clothing to the people who ordered them during the past month. This is also the time when I get my pay from the commoners. Unfortunately, last month, there was an unusual amount of people ordering clothes. So not only will this week be clothing delivery week, next week I still have to continue delivering.  
  
I packed a portion of the items in a wooden basket, and left my shop to send them to the customers at their homes.  
  
I walked down many streets, delivering the clothes they ordered as I collected my payment. But at nighttime, when I got back to my shop, I saw a bunch of ninjas guarding the door. I recognized them as the empress's servants. They must be after the clow cards again, so that's why they are waiting for me to come home.  
  
Without them seeing me, I turned around and walked away another direction. I have to wait until the ninjas leave before I can go back home.  
  
Oh how I wish I had the clow cards with me right now........ Now I can't dash into the palace to seek help. And it's so dark outside.  
  
I kept on walking; I passed by a dark alley, and heard the sound of people fighting.  
  
I followed the noise of scratching and fists, creeping behind a gate, and spied on the fight.  
  
The two figures that are fighting resembled Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon very much.  
  
One of them was a fierce lion, with sparkling golden hair, powerful wise eyes, and a red jewel on his forehead. The other person was a man with long white hair, but he seemed very young, with a pale white face, looking as majestic as the silver moon.  
  
They were magical creatures. Sometimes they pounded on each other, but the lion often breathed powerful flames on the man, and the man sometimes released water shooting out of his palm, splashing the lion.  
  
Why are they fighting each other?  
  
Swish, BAM, roar, slap, bite, stomp, OUCH  
  
I don't know if I should get in there to stop the fight or not, but I can't even if I should, I'll die if I get in the middle of the fight. Damn, Sakura's cards come in handy; if I had them right now, I could use its magic to stop the fight.  
  
At last, the lion defeated the white haired man. The man lied on the ground, unconscious. The lion spoke: "Yue, don't be foolish, you join with her now, she would make your life a living hell. Listen to me, and open your eyes." The lion opened his enormous wings, and flew away.  
  
I ran up to the man, and he started to transform in front of my eyes.  
  
The "Yue" person, started to lose his long hair, and funny looking clothes. He now was on the ground, with regular clothing, normal length hair, and wearing shoes and a pair of glasses.  
  
"Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I asked the boy.  
  
His eyes suddenly jerked open, startling me a bit. He sat up, and looked around the gloomy place. "Where am I?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just passing by this alley, I don't live in this place. Don't you remember what happened at all?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "I have no idea how I got here. I remember I was playing with water lilies, and all of a sudden I ended up here. Are we still in Lotus Island?"  
  
"Lotus Island?" Oh man, that place is like an island somewhere in another bordering country. "What is your name, how old are you?"  
  
"My name is Yukito, I'll be twenty-two this year."  
  
"Hmm, then why did that lion call you "Yue"?  
  
Yukito looked confused. "I've never heard of such a person."  
  
Whatever, if he doesn't want to talk about it, I won't ask, but I need to help him.  
  
I helped him get on his feet. " My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. You need to trust me; I have to help you. You'll get lost if you wander around these streets alone at night. Listen, I have a place that you're welcome to stay in, but there are people guarding my house, so you have to help me get inside without them knowing, you understand?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito and I sneaked back to my shop. Yukito went up to the guards who were still guarding my front door. He started to talk to them, and distract them. At the same time, I went to the back door, unlocked it, and entered my shop. Later, I opened up the door for Yukito, let him in, and shut the door in front of the ninja's faces.  
  
"Yay! We did it. You're so awesome!"  
  
"Wow, do you run some kind of business?" Yukito started at my shelves.  
  
"Yep, I'm a tailor. Oh, that reminds me, I'm still not done delivering my clothes I made. I have to be out the next two weeks to finish my delivering job. Yukito, you can stay in my shop if you want, and housekeep for me, but it'll be a extremely boring job."  
  
Yukito nodded. "Fine, I will housekeep for you. Do you have a map or something? During the days I stay here, I want to study just how far away from home am I, and what route should I take to go home."  
  
I looked through my cabinets, and took out my piece of map, but I need to use it too, so I'll know how I'm gonna reach my customer's house when I deliver the clothes tomorrow.  
  
"Okay, I'll give this piece of map to you tomorrow. You should get some sleep." I walked him up into my bedroom. "You can sleep in my bed, I'm not planning on sleeping tonight anyway."  
  
"Why? Why aren't you going to sleep tonight?" Yukito asked me curiously.  
  
The answer's pretty obvious, isn't it? I smiled at him. "Good night." I closed the door in front of me.  
  
I clutched the map, taking a seat in front of my table. I started to examine the routes, and tried to identify where all my customers live. I continued to do that for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning:  
  
I yawned, as I tiredly handed my map to Yukito. The ninjas have already left, not guarding my house anymore. I stuffed everything in a humongous bundle, and took off.....  
  
I didn't return at the end of the day........  
  
Or the next day...........  
  
Or the next.  
  
My plan was to deliver my two weeks worth of work in one week. That means I have to run like the wind, walking constantly from house to house, day and night 24-7, not stopping to rest anywhere.  
  
Why am I being mentally ill, and want to finish everything as soon as possible? The only reason is because I don't want Yukito to wait in my house for such a long period of time.  
  
Yukito is my guest, and I feel that I have to act as polite as possible towards him. I let him sleep on my bed......... But Eriol was forced to sleep on top of my door, on the ground. I laughed, that night of the big storm was one of the funniest nights. I love Eriol....  
  
Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I meant: I love Eriol's capability to make me laugh, and love our closeness as "friends" that I don't have to act so fakely polite towards him.  
  
The week was finally over, and I was done delivering everything. I could barely keep my eyes open, and forced my self to take every single step I walk. Seven days. (Well, actually eight days, considering I didn't sleep before I started my trip, because I had to use the map in a hurry) Eight long days and no shut-eyes. Normal, non-magic folks like me shouldn't do this; it's really harmful to the body.  
  
I stepped into my shop. "Yukito, Yukito are you still here?"  
  
"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Eriol, sitting on my desk, playing with my paintbrush.  
  
Nothing could describe my joy right now. I just want to run up to Eriol, and scream at him, then madly kiss him, but not today.  
  
I ignored Eriol being in my house, and started to climb up the stairs to go to bed.  
  
"What? No "Hi Eriol" or even "What the hell are you doing here?" Eriol continued to play with the brush, not giving me any eye contact.  
  
I groaned. "Shut up, I've been awake for the past 192 hours, I have no energy to bicker with you about us or Sakura and Syaoran. I'll apologize to you when I'm done sleeping. Good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what brings you here Mr. Hiiragizawa?" I took a seat next to Eriol after I woke up.  
  
"Do you realize that I'm been sitting here, waiting for you for the past six or was it seven days. Where the hell did you go off to?" Eriol gave me a cold look.  
  
"I was out delivering clothes." I said.  
  
"It takes 'seven' days to deliver a bunch of dresses and pants?"  
  
"Actually it was supposed to take longer, but since Yukito is living here.........."  
  
"So you 'are' aware that some strange man from an island was living in your house all this time. That guy's an idiot."  
  
"Don't be so mean; I invited him to stay and housekeep for me. Where is Yukito anyway?"  
  
"Where'd you think? I gave him some money, and he went off to buy food. Did you also give him permission to sleep on YOUR bed?" Eriol stood up.  
  
"Don't act so jealous, you slept on it before too. But then, the next morning you left and didn't bother to come back, so now I gave the bed to Yukito." I stood up also.  
  
"Wow, you two are surely getting along. I just don't understand what you see in that white-haired buffoon. I guess I won't be staying here for much longer." Eriol opened the door to leave, but Yukito suddenly popped inside.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa, I bought you some food. Oh hi Tomoyo, I didn't expect you'd be back so soon. Oh well, lets all eat." Yukito dragged me with one hand, and pushed Eriol with the other hand to sit down.  
  
Yukito went back outside to bring in the food he bought. By the time he was finished taking the food inside, my entire table was piled with food, and so was the floor around it.  
  
I smiled. "Uh, don't you think you bought 'too' much?"  
  
"No, there are three of us. The food will be all gone if each one of us 'just' eats fifteen dishes."  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. "Well, not to be rude or anything, but I have to leave." He ran out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
I took a bite of the chicken. "Excuse me Yukito, I have to leave too." I chased Eriol off to the streets.  
  
After a while, I saw him walking in front of me. I ran up to him, and hugged him from behind. "I missed you so much. I don't want to wait for you to come back all over again now that you finally showed up in front of me. Please don't walk away, and shut me out this time."  
  
Eriol turned around, and faced me. "You missed me?"  
  
"Of course! Is your brain broken or something?"  
  
"But I remembered you said that your life just gets worse and worse, slowing draining away when you're with me."  
  
Huh? I said that? Suddenly I felt a lot better. I smiled. "Then why'd you return to my shop anyway, and stayed there for seven days?"  
  
Eriol leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You just want me to admit that I love you, and can't stand not seeing you. Tomoyo, Tomoyo, I know you well enough to have figured out all your clever little thoughts. Why can't you just be straightforward for once?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, with my nose touching his. "Then just admit that you love me." I felt so warm and tingly inside, which is a feeling I haven't felt in a long while.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "But I don't want to." He said that just to get on my nerves, not wanting to satisfy me just for the fun of it.  
  
I grinned. "Who said you had a choice?" I started to tickle him all over, as Eriol started to run, but of course he failed to get rid of me. I kept on chasing him, and once I catch him, I'll never let him go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito's POV  
  
Where did Tomoyo run off? Too bad for her, because I've finished eating everything.  
  
A sudden jolt of pain struck my head, and I just started to transform.  
  
Yue took over my body, and flew into the palace.  
  
"Empress Yelan your majesty, I have arrived on your wishes. My human form has already made friends with that tailor girl that lives in the village."  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE?" The queen yelled.  
  
"A thousand pardons, your majesty, but Ceroberus (spelling?) tried to stop me when I was on my way traveling to China, and he injured my body a great deal, so I couldn't come see you right away. Plus, that Daidouji wasn't home for the past seven days, so I had nothing to report to you anyway." Yue bowed.  
  
The empress raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So does that mean you 'have' something to report to me now?"  
  
"Yes, your highness. It seems like your advisor, Eriol Hiiragizawa is very good friends with this Daidouji girl, and if my predictions are correct, they are in love."  
  
The empress showed no emotion in her eyes, as she stared at nothing. "Interesting." Was all she said, before dismissing me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. The Shot

Lanturn: I'm so sorry it took so long to update the new chapter. I've been working on charcoal portraits and mangas too much for the past few weeks to still type up stories. My hands need a rest.  
  
Also, I know Yue is Sakura's guardian, but just for the sake of the story having villains, pretend that he's not.  
  
This chapter will not be in Syaoran's POV as usual.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yue's POV  
  
Chapter 14: The Shot  
  
I kneeled in front of the empress.  
  
"Your majesty wanted to see me again. What is it that your majesty want today?"  
  
"Look at me Yue." The queen commanded. "Which couple do you think we should break up first, Daidouji and Hiiragizawa, or Xiaolang and Sakura?"  
  
She is plotting something evil again. Well, I think Daidouji and Master Eriol are in a very deep relationship already, and if we don't break them up right away, their love might be too strong for us to destroy later on. But then there's Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran is Queen Yelan's only heir; he shouldn't be in a relationship with Sakura, even if they are only going to be friends.  
  
"I think breaking up Sakura and the prince should be done first."  
  
"Precisely." The empress agreed. "Tomoyo and Eriol won't last long. They are capable of destroying their love by themselves, because I already know that Tomoyo is not the clow mistress. Eriol knows he is not allowed to marry her under no circumstances."  
  
The queen continued. "However, Sakura, she's the real clow mistress. I've felt her power ever since she arrived to the palace, and was certain she was the one after she got her clow book back. This does not mean I will allow Syaoran to fall in love with her. I do not like Sakura, and I want Syaoran to marry Meiling."  
  
"I understand, your majesty. That way, Syaoran and Meiling won't have to share your power with anyone else that's not part of the Li clan when they marry each other. But if the prince marries Sakura, by law, you would have to give a portion of the land and power to Sakura."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But Sakura has magic herself. Is that still not good enough for her to enter the royal family?" I asked  
  
"If she was marrying Eriol, being Clow Mistress would be enough, but this is my son we're talking about. Meiling is the only person that's suited enough for him."  
  
I bowed. "Your majesty, I know what you want me to do. Do not worry, I will break up Sakura and Prince Xiaolang as quickly as I can."  
  
"Good. If I am satisfied with your accomplishments, we will make our alliance of our nations sooner, and I can help you sooner to fight off your enemy countries, and maybe even share a tiny bit of my magic with you."  
  
"Thank you, Queen Yelan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Xiaolang." The queen began. "Since you gave me such a valuable jade statue for my birthday present a few days ago, I have a gift for you."  
  
I stepped forward. The queen continued. "This will be your new slave, Yue." I bowed.  
  
"But I don't need another servant." Protested the prince.  
  
"I don't care. This is my way of saying thank you, so you better accept him." The queen said.  
  
"Fine." The prince left, and I silently followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran began introducing. "This girl is Sakura, if you have any questions about work here, feel free to ask her."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Sakura and I greeted each other politely. She smiled warmly at me.  
  
This is sure weird. The empress said Sakura is an evil girl toying with the prince's heart. Tomoyo mentioned to me that Sakura is a violent person with not much manners. She was sent to jail because she killed a citizen. But the emerald- eyed girl standing in front of me seems like a rather humble harpy. Has everyone been lying to me, or did she really fall in love with prince Syaoran and changed to a more uncold person?  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Okay, I've got a meeting with Meiling about a New Year's party we're planning, see ya later."  
  
Here's my chance to mess with Sakura's mind. "I hear that Princess Meiling is Prince Syaoran's fiancé, is that true?" I brought up the subject innocently.  
  
Unexpectedly, Sakura was indifferent, showing no signs of jealousy. "Yeah. The empress plans seeing grandchildren before her miserable life ends, so.......... yeah, their engaged."  
  
I tried again. "I got to say, the prince and princess look like a pair made in heaven. They are the best match, both being beautiful, confident, and intelligent. Do you think they're great together, Sakura?"  
  
She strugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure, why not? Look, I'm not really fond of having this conversation with you. I'm just not into that gossip, lovy dovy talk. I honestly don't care who likes who, or who and who is a pair made in heaven. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a lot of work to do, bye."  
  
I watched as she stomped off. So she 'does' care after all. Stupid girl, acting so tough on the outside. Well, after talking to her, I only discovered one thing, Sakura is in love with the prince.  
  
But that doesn't matter. Syaoran and Meiling will end up together, and she'll be shoved aside. How can a servant girl compare to a princess anyway?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nighttime:  
  
I sneaked out of bed, and went outside Meiling's window. I could see the lamp still on, so I assumed she's not asleep yet.  
  
Quietly, I hid behind the trees.  
  
I used my powers to cause a loud banging noise outside. When princess Meiling didn't hear it, I repeated the noise over and over again.  
  
Finally, Meiling angrily opened the door, and was lured outside. She is clutching in her hand a paintbrush. I used my magic, and made her dropped the paintbrush.  
  
"WHO WAS MAKING THAT NOISE? I KNOW YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE! YOU MADE ME MESS UP A WORD WHILE I WAS PRACTICING CALLIGRAPHY. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, SO SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
"Shut up, the whole world could hear you." I stepped out.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She stared at me.  
  
"My my, the princess shouldn't swear."  
  
"Hey you, you made me mess up writing my entire essay because of you're banging. Now I'll have to rewrite the whole entire damn thing. The least you can do right now is apologize."  
  
"I don't want to." I picked up the paintbrush that she has dropped. "Apologize to me for yelling so loud, and I'll give you back your brush."  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?" She glared.  
  
"Sure. You are Princess Meiling, cousin to prince Syaoran, and soon will be his wife. You probably even be queen one day, but then again........ You probably won't.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Ever heard of a certain person named Sakura? The prince fell for her the day he met her, and now that we all know that she's the clow mistress, you can just forget about marrying the prince."  
  
"The empress won't allow them to wed. She hates Sakura." Meiling said.  
  
"The queen isn't in charge of running her son's life you know. Anyways, I was sent here from Prince Syaoran to deliver a letter."  
  
I handed her the fake letters from Syaoran, explaining that he wants to break up with Meiling.  
  
"Good night princess. Try and get some sleep will you? You really need it."  
  
"Give me back my brush."  
  
"I'll keep it until we meet again. I have a feeling it won't be a long time from now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Syaoran Li, you are soooooo dead!"  
  
"Meiling? What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"What does it mean you want Sakura now? Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I once asked if you liked Sakura, and you said no. You even said you'll ask the empress for permission to marry me. But now......."  
  
"I'm sorry Meiling."  
  
"Sorry isn't enough! I'll win you back, just watch me."  
  
Meiling stormed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did I tell you? You won't become Syaoran's wife after all." I smirked, leaning against the tree outside Meiling's chamber that night.  
  
She threw her inkbottle out the window aiming for my head. "What are you doing here now? You made fun of me last night already, and rubbed the fact that my fiancé doesn't want me in my face already. Leave me alone."  
  
I grinned. "Didn't you say you wanted to win Syaoran back? How are you going to do that by just practicing calligraphy inside your little room every night? I expected some action from a girl with such a temper such as yours."  
  
Meiling sighed. "I knew something like this would happen from the day Syaoran and I were engaged. We both didn't really believe in love back then, so we agreed to the queen's arrangements. Syaoran and I slowly got closer, and I fell in love with him. Yet, he treats me like a sister or cousin, and don't have any special feelings for me.  
  
When Sakura came into the palace, Syaoran changed. He developed patience, and both him and Sakura stopped being so cold towards everyone. I said I would get Syaoran back, but right now, I don't think I should......."  
  
"But what Syaoran is doing right now is wrong. Even if he doesn't love you, he agreed he would marry you, and a promise is a promise no matter what. Even if you give Syaoran to Sakura right now, he wouldn't be happy with her. Just think about it, they have nothing in common, and the empress hates Sakura. Soon, they would break up anyway."  
  
I have to make Meiling fight for Syaoran.  
  
Meiling stopped writing. "Do you think I 'should' break Sakura and Syaoran up? That's so cruel though."  
  
"Are you saying that what Syaoran did to you wasn't cruel? He played with your feelings."  
  
Meiling looked like she was about to cry. "But I don't want to get in the middle of Sakura and Syaoran's love. The truth is, I don't even have to fight with Sakura. The battles won't even have to start, and I've already lost the war."  
  
I got angry. "What if you win? How can a peasant like Sakura compare with you? You're beautiful, smart, and you are willing to sacrifice your love."  
  
Meiling blushed. "You think so?"  
  
"Of course. Listen to me, I'm telling you the truth."  
  
Meiling hesitated. "I'll think about it then. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"You can call me Yue."  
  
"Thanks for talking to me Yue. I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. You're a good friend."  
  
I grinned. Friend? Maybe. I'm a friend to the queen, but definitely not to her. I'll use that girl's love for the prince to get what I want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanturn: I'm sorry there weren't no S+S moments in this chapter, but I'll add some E+T next chapter. Stay tuned!  
  
By the way, I named this chapter The Shot, because Meiling's feelings were hurt. Kinda stupid, but naming chapters after clow cards is so difficult.  
  
Review! 


	15. The Earthy

A/N: HEY! I haven't died yet! Sorry for those readers who were waiting for an entire YEAR for this fic's update. I thought I would discontinue this fic, and I told many of my reviewers that because highschool started, but I then I thought at least I should give this some sort of ending.

Here it goes!

* * *

Eriol's POV

Chapter 15: The Earthy

Tomoyo and I have been together for one week. One good long week. A week of witnessing sunrise in each other's embrace, and watching the pink and purple clouds when the sun sets.

But the longer we are together, the more I get the feeling......... Tomoyo is having unpleasant thoughts............... but that can't be it, she is next to me.................. I— the god of magic, the gift from heaven to humans.

God, I've been spending so much time with her, I have no clue what's going on inside the palace. Has Sakura angered Syaoran to death, or did Empress Yelan already cut out their stomachs and pulled out all the intestines, I have no clue. Ugh, and if that's the case, I don't even want to know about it.

But Tomoyo and I wanted to take a vacation, and go to Lotus Island, Yukito's home. He told us many stories during the time he lived in Tomoyo's shop. It is a small island in southern china surrounded by miles and miles of blooming white water lilies all year long. Tomoyo was fascinated by his story, so I volunteered to take her there.

Even though I have magic, I purposely avoid using it and made the both of us walk the way to Lotus Island, because............. well frankly, I just want to spend more time with my amethyst eyed girl. For some reason, I don't think our good times will last much longer, and I want to elongate the time we spend together. I mean, it can't be everyday when my love feeds me bite by bite as we walk the streets of smiling people. Well, the strangers' faces were kinda blurry, but I'm just going to assume they were smiling. And we buy small chicks that chirp nonstop because Tomoyo thinks they're cute. And they grow so fast on the second day, they were fully developed I cannot even recognize them anymore. But they sure were delicious when they went into our stomachs. At night time, we would by fire crackers, and try to burn each other with them. Ahhhh. This is just the life.

On the third day of our journey, we reached the Hua Mountain. It's a rather famous site in China, so we grabbed a bunch of sharp metal objects, hooks, ropes and started climbing.

Tomoyo looked at her rope skeptically. "Eriol! My rope is skinnier that a watch belt! Do you want to _kill_ me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You were the one who wanted to buy it. It's purple and pretty, unlike those dull brown ones. Unfortunately, I think this purple this is used to tie hair or something."

"Do you mean we'll have to go to the tool shop to buy more supplies?!" Tomoyo whined, "but I was really looking forward to getting to the mountain top before nighttime!"

"That's okay, I have an idea!" I was sure a lightbulb formed on top of my head momentarily. "You can use that purple rope and tie yourself to me. I," and here I looked proud, "am a skilled mountain climber. I don't need rope to help myself up the mountain."

Tomoyo at first looked like she would rather choke to death than to trust me on this, but then I reminded her that she loved me, and she would have to listen to me on this. So we were tied together, back to back, as I slowly climbed up the mountain. However........

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

........ my hands were kinda slippery and we both tumbled down the slope of the mountain. So we tried again. And again. And again. At least until Tomoyo's mountain climbing dream was ruined and she insisted I should just fly our way up the mountain on my enchanted cloud. We were the only people on the top of the mountain, because the rest of those mortal fools that climbed with us fell down the mountain as well as they were climbing.

Tomoyo and I sat together in a long period of silence.

I finally leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "what are you thinking? Hm?"

Tomoyo shifted her gaze from the ground to me. Her eyes were so serious yet beautiful, that I wanted to stare into them the rest of the day. But on the other hand, her eyes weren't smiling, and it showed that she wasn't happy.

"I was thinking," she paused to turn her head away from me, like she's ashamed of something, "I— I want to break up with you. I don't want to see you any more."

And that was when my poor heart plummeted from the mountain's zenith back to nadir. I laughed, "I'm sorry, I got distracted, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"You heard me perfectly well, Eriol." She said in a fake frigid tone. "You know clearly we can't be together, but you have to be cruel enough to love me and make me the bad guy and end our relationship."

"I apologize. I still didn't hear you. What?" I was in denial as Tomoyo's words slowly processed through my head. Reality was slapping me in the face, but I chose to ignore it.

"Eriol, I know you well enough to know that you're not _that_ stupid."

My vein popped as I twitched. Stupid? "If you know me well enough, then why are you breaking up with me?!"

I think I said that a bit to loud, because now Tomoyo started shouting as well. "It's not like I WANT to! But haven't you figured this out yet? YOU, you are a royal advisor. If Syaoran died without an heir, you would be king. And you are the most powerful sorcerer in our country! You should be with a girl who has equal rank in social class and magic skills as you!"

I was finally starting to catch on with her. "That's it? That's your fabulous reason for breaking my heart?"

Tomoyo now was on the verge of tears. "I'M NOT THE CARDMISTRESS, DAMN YOU!" She admitted to me finally. "Isn't it obvious? Sakura gave me a bunch of clow cards, because she was traveling back then, and didn't want to keep all her cards in possession because she was afraid she might lose one. But without the clow cards, I'm just a nobody. Just another random girl you meet out on the streets! I'm not suitable enough to marry a member of the royal class!"

She lost me again. "Whoa! Marry? Who said anything about marrying?"

Tomoyo turned a tinge of pink. Either from embarrassment or from anger, at the moment it's hard to tell.

"You mean to say you never planned on marrying me!?" She exploded.

I think she just answered my question.

"But we haven't even known each other for a year yet."

"413 days is MORE THAN A YEAR!" She yelled, as she punched my chest. And I can't say that iron fist did not hurt. But, what's special is she counted the days since we met. Because of that, I'll forgive her and not punch her back.

"But I thought we just loved each other. We're too young to marry right now." I reasoned, but for some reason, that just angered her more.

"But we are going to eventually, aren't we?! AREN'T WE?! If we aren't going to, then why bother even spending time together? Empress Yelan won't approve! She'll skin us both alive! I was right, we should just end our relationship here right now, before we conjure up more feelings for each other!"

I was dizzy from all her shouting up to that point, "NO! We shouldn't break up Tomoyo. Who cares if you're not the Cardcaptor? I have enough magic, money, personality and good looks to share for both of us. Being with you isn't a crime, and it's not like I'll be missing out on anything. Why should we break up?"

I did it. I opened the gates. Beads of tears rolled down Tomoyo's eyes. "True," she sniffled, "you're powerful, rich, and damn handsome. You have everything. Nothing is missing from your life. I basically just have to be around you to make you shine more compared to me. But what about me? I'm a person too. I'm not some scarecrow! I have feelings, and I want to contribute something to make your life even more meaningful. But since there's nothing I can give to you, I choose not to be with you any longer. Because your perfection is not something I want to be around. And I don't want the world to hate me for being the plain person I am to steal away their beloved god of a magician."

"Tomoyo," I exhaled, "that's not what I meant. I don't know how to say this to you. But all I know is I still want to be with you, regardless of what'll happen to us in the future."

"Too bad, that's not good enough for me."

"Then you leave me with no other choice," I pushed her onto my flying cloud again, and zoomed us down the mountain to a nearby village.

I rented a restaurant area from a store owner, and gather a bunch of villagers together. I then quickly bought flowers, wine, golden plates, and all that other good stuff.

"Eriol, what are you doing? You're spending all our journey money on a bunch of expensive stuff we don't need!" Tomoyo scolded me.

I just rolled my eyes, and kept on buying accessories, and treating our guests well. It was kind of awkward though, inviting a bunch of people I have never in my life met before drink wine and eat food at a restaurant I borrowed.

I rang the gong loudly for all my guests to be quiet and listen to my announcement. I stood on a chair so everyone can see me. "My dear villagers! I am from a foreign city, but today, I am getting _married_ here! My friends aren't with me to witness me and the lovely Tomoyo getting married, so I invite all you people to drink and feast with us! Let the wedding begin!" Plaudits ensued.

I magically transformed the clothes Tomoyo was wearing into a traditional red wedding dress, and turned my clothes into wedding clothes as well. I gathered a band of wedding horns, and we were about to start the ceremony.......

But that's when I realized Tomoyo had already fainted.

* * *

Lanturn: Yay! They got married! Sort of.

I'm so glad I picked up where I left. I thought I had already forgotten the entire plot of this story.

Leave a review! And give me many many suggestions and reminders!

Luv ya!

Next chpt is Sakura, talking more about her, Syaoran, Meiling, and the rest of the stuff that's happening in the palace!


End file.
